Un angel
by Lilika Yanagisawa
Summary: que hubiera sucedido si Syaoran apareciera en Japón 2 años despues de la caceria de cartas Clow sin haber participado en ella...fic alterno por Naty y Lilika capitulo 9 up al fin!
1. Default Chapter

Notas iniciales: este es un fic de Card Captor Sakura pero es una historia alterna, por lo que pocas cosas concuerdan con la serie de t.v, las películas o el manga, tomare algunas ideas pero no demasiadas, y algunas la tomare un poco modificadas   
  
Otra cosa es que las partes que están marcadas con tres guiones, son partes del diario que Sakura escribe, y los diálogos comunes están marcados por un solo guión, los pensamientos de cualquier personajes están entre comillas y por ultimo el asterisco * al final de alguna palabra significa que al final de capitulo saldrá su significado   
  
Un Angel  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1   
  
Presentaciones y nuevos compañeros  
  
--- Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 14 años voy al salón 2-6 de la secundaria Konan, y vivo en Tokyo, ya hace 2 años que vivo aquí aún me cuesta creer que cuando tenía 10 años capture las cartas Clow...........¿qué, que es eso? Pues las cartas Clow son unas cartas mágicas que encontré en la biblioteca de mi papá cuando vivía en Tomoeda, cuantas aventuras viví allí, primero al abrir el libro deje escapar las cartas Clow y por ello Kero me regaño....bueno en realidad se llama Kerberos el es la bestia guardiana del sello de las cartas y fue quien me inicio en mi tarea como Card Captor , Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga era una de las pocas que lo sabía y siempre me acompañaba en mis aventura, aún recuerdo lo que decía mientras me grababa en su cámara de vídeo: "Sakura eres la única Captor del mundo, como te admiro, me tienes que haces el favor de usar mi trajes de batalla porque para ocasiones especiales como esta se necesitan trajes especiales" .  
  
siempre me daba mucha pena usarlos aunque eran muy bonitos, la otra persona que lo sabía era mi amigo Eriol el es Ingles, y también me acompañaba en mis aventuras, como también estuvo en el juicio final, el juicio que Yue -juez de la cartas Clow- realizo para saber si yo era digna de ser la dueña de las cartas Clow, pero aún me quedaban muchas sorpresas y aventuras más porque después de ello sucesos extraños ocurrieron y tuve que cambiar mis cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, y lo que más me sorprendió fue Eriol, porque el era quien ocasionaba esos sucesos extraños ya que es la reencarnación del mago Clow se lo imaginan!! No saben cuanto me sorprendí pero bueno todo eso ya paso y ahora mi vida es muy normal las Cartas están selladas aunque Kero no, no quiso y Yue en el interior de Yukito.  
  
Pero bueno pasando a mi actual y normal vida en esta extensa casa vivo con mi papá que es el decano de la facultad de Arqueología de la universidad de Tokyo y mi hermano estudia también en la universidad de Tokyo pero el estudia abogacía pueden creer que con 24 años siga siendo tan molesto que vivíamos en Tomoeda si que el no a cambiado mucho que se diga.................ah!!!! no se va ser tarde para ir a clases será mejor que deje de escribir o llegare tarde---  
  
La muchacha bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y se dirigió al descalzo de la entrada para ponerse los zapatos mientras gritaba  
  
- ya me voy hasta luego!  
  
- hasta luego hija que te vaya bien  
  
- arigato* otou -san* a ti también, suerte con la conferencia  
  
- hasta que el monstruo reacciono, sino te apresuras llegaras tarde -dijo su hermano mayor con sarcasmo  
  
- Touya ya te he dicho que no me llames monstruo, no me gusta!!! -gritaba mientras salía a Toda velocidad a la escuela, en el camino se encontró con Tomoyo  
  
- Tomoyo - chan, espérame! -grito la antigua card captor  
  
- buenos días Sakura - chan -dijo la amable Tomoyo  
  
- buenos días Tomoyo - chan como estas?  
  
- muy bien Sakura - chan y tu?  
  
- también estoy muy bien  
  
- como esta el pequeño Kero - chan? -pregunto la muchacha de azules ojos  
  
- pues bien, se quedo en casa comiendo dulces en mi habitación porque mi papá hoy se quedaba en casa preparando una conferencia hasta las nueve a si que...  
  
- ya veo no podía salir, porque por tu hermano no hay problema pero por tu papá si  
  
- así es -contesto Sakura  
  
llegaron a la escuela y después de cambiarse los zapatos y tomar sus cosas del casillero, se dirigieron a su salón  
  
- buenos días -dijeron las dos  
  
- buenos días - dijeron todos  
  
una chica se acerco a ellas   
  
- buenos días Sakura - chan, Tomoyo - chan  
  
- buenos días Mitsune - chan! - dice Sakura con su característica alegría  
  
- buenos días Mitsune - chan -dice Tomoyo- de que están hablando todos que están tan alborotados  
  
- eso es lo que les venia a contar porque por lo visto no lo saben, lo que pasa es que hoy entraran dos alumnos extranjeros a nuestro salón   
  
- de veras? -pregunto Sakura- y quienes son lo saben?  
  
- no exactamente Sakura - chan pero si se sabe que son una chica y un muchacho -dijo una masculina voz a sus espaldas  
  
las 3 chicas miraron hacia atrás y se encontraron a Eriol  
  
- buenos días Eriol - kun -dijo Sakura  
  
- buenos días Sakura - chan  
  
- buenos días Hiragisawa - kun -dijeron Mitsune y Tomoyo   
  
- y tu como sabes lo que acabas de decir -pregunta Tomoyo  
  
- buenos días Daidouji - chan y Kanno - chan, lo se porque lo acabo de escuchar   
  
- y no escuchaste como era el muchacho? -dijo la joven Kanno con picardía  
  
- nunca cambiaras verdad Kanno - chan? -pregunto sonriendo el joven ingles  
  
- pues ya ves que no Hiragisawa - kun - dijo ella sonriendo- y bien escuchaste o no algo más?  
  
- si algo, dijeron que el muchacho era atractivo y que venia de un país cercano a Japón  
  
- cercano a Japón? -dijo Sakura- me pregunto cual será?  
  
- pues creo que no lo sabremos hasta que el profesor los presente   
  
- tienes razón Tomoyo - chan -dijo Mitsune  
  
- y la chica? -pregunto Tomoyo  
  
- escuche que venía de América pero no se de que parte   
  
el profesor llegó luego y su conversación se corto ahí  
  
- silencio por favor -pidió el profesor - antes de comenzar la clase les presentare a los nuevos estudiantes que como sabrán desde hoy estarán en este salón, pasen  
  
un muchacho de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño, entro al salón era alto, delgado aunque de buena condición física, seguido de una muchacha rubia de ojos azules un poco más baja que el muchacho , delgada también y muy sonriente a diferencia del joven que era más bien serio, se quedaron parados en el frente de la clase mientras el profesor escribía sus nombres en el pizarrón  
  
- buenos se los presentare -comenzó el profesor- el es Li Syaoran y viene de Hong Kong y ella es Kaoru Himeno y viene de los Estados Unidos.......a ver donde se sentaran........a ya se, el joven Li se sentara en la 3era. Fila al lado de la señorita Kinomoto y la señorita Himeno delante de la señorita Kanno en la 2da fila  
  
vayan a sus asientos, ah señorita Kinomoto sería tan amable de mostrarle las instalaciones a ambos en el descanso?  
  
-si profesor....... había dicho  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
en la facultad de abogacía, la clase estaba aburrida el tiempo no pasaba y se escuchaba el continuo murmullo de los alumnos curiosos por saber quien era la estudiante nueva que había llegado hoy, cuando por fin las clases se habían terminado Touya caminaba de vuelta a su casa en compañía de Yukito   
  
-así que hay una nueva estudiante en tu clase? -pregunto Yukito  
  
-eh...ah si se llama Yoriuky Awasajara, creo que viene de Estados Unidos o algo así  
  
-ya veo y como es?  
  
-no lo se parece simpática y es muy conversadora  
  
-gracias por el cumplido Kinomoto -había dicho la muchacha apareciendo en ese momento  
  
-hola Awasajara -dijo Touya  
  
-hola! -saludo ella- tu eres el muchacho que vi en el almuerzo como te   
  
llamas -pregunto refiriéndose a Yukito  
  
- mucho gusto señorita Awasajara soy Yukito Tsukishiro amigo de Touya  
  
-mucho gusto Tsukishiro, oigan los puedo acompañar? Es que yo vivo por aquí también  
  
-claro caminemos los tres, verdad Touya?   
  
-eh......ah si me da igual  
  
-te pasa algo hace rato que te noto distraído? -le pregunto Yukito  
  
-no me pasa nada Yuki estoy bien -dijo Touya aunque no era cierto ya que se encontraba bastante distraído y pensativo "que sentimiento tan extraño me produce esta muchacha, no me incomoda como lo hacia Akisuki cuando iba a la preparatoria, sino todo lo contrario además tiene un aura muy rara como que se parece a la mía no se"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Salida de clases en la secundaria Konan después de despedirse de Tomoyo y tomar caminos separados Sakura caminaba sola hasta su casa hasta que se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba encontrarse   
  
-hola Li - kun que haces por aquí?  
  
-hola Kinomoto - chan es que por aquí vivo, además te esperaba  
  
-a mi? -pregunta dudosa  
  
-si a ti podemos hablar? -pregunto con su mirada seria  
  
-si bueno, tengo que llegar a casa porque ya me tarde un poco pero si quieres charlamos allá  
  
-claro vamos -dijo el  
  
caminaron en silencio y pensativos ambos aunque Sakura más bien recordaba un suceso en el salón de clases que la hizo avergonzar bastante  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / FLASBACK / / / / / / / / / / /   
  
-ah Sakura tu si que tienes suerte! -había dicho Mitsune- porque como el profesor te pidió que le mostraras las instalaciones a los nuevos , pudiste estar un buen rato con el nuevo que esta buenisimo  
  
-ah que cosas dices Mitsune - chan!!! -había dicho Sakura sonrojada  
  
-como que cosas digo, digo que esta de desmayo no viste lo ojos que tiene, el rostro, todo esta más que atractivo  
  
-Mitsune - chan!!!! -volvia a gritar Sakura  
  
-bueno algo de razón tienes porque aunque no es de mi tipo, es un muchacho bonito  
  
-callense ya ustedes dos siempre me hacen avergonzar -decia la vergonzosa Sakura mientras las otras dos solo reían y para hacer más incomoda la situación el mencionado muchacho apareció a sus espaldas colocando su mano en el hombro de Sakura diciendo   
  
-oye Kinomoto - chan, me podrías enseñar donde están los equipos  
  
-si claro te llevo -había dicho con nerviosismo  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / FIN FLASHBACK / / / / / / /   
  
-te pasa algo? -la voz del joven la saco de sus pensamiento y esta solo se sonrojo por lo que esta recordando mientras este la miraba más bien confundido  
  
-no nada- dijo algo nerviosa   
  
viendo la cercanía de su casa dijo  
  
-aquella es mi casa vamos -dijo a paso ligero que el intentaba seguir....  
  
contunuara...........   
  
Notas: Konnichiwa a todos! Bueno en primer lugar les dire que este es un fic de dos autoras, pero yo soy quien lo escribo me llamo Lilika, y soy la que escribe también estas notas, la otra autora es Natalia -o Naty, como quieran llamarle- y es quien me dio la idea para el fic.  
  
Otou - san: papá  
  
Arigato: gracias  
  
Otra cosa que quiero decirles es que como ya sabrán Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece en lo absoluto y es idea y creación del estudio Clamp, lo que si los personajes como Kaoru Himeno y Yoriuky Awasajara pertenecen a Natalia y Mitsune Kanno es mío por favor no los usen sin nuestro permiso. Eso es todo por ahora.  
  
Para cualquier duda comentario, critica ó lo que fuera nuestros mail son:   
  
Nakura87@universoccs.zzn.com (Naty) y los mios son: lilika@universoccs.zzn.com y lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
  
Sayonara, Naty y Lilika. 


	2. Misterio y sorpresa

Un Angel  
  
Capitulo 2   
  
Misterio y sorpresa  
  
--- Hola de nuevo, hoy tengo unas cuantas cosas que escribir, a mi salón llegaron 2 nuevos alumnos uno viene de Hong Kong y se llama Li Syaoran y la otra es Kaoru Himeno y viene de los Estados Unidos, Himeno es muy simpática, muy amable pero un tanto extraña, extraña en el sentido de que por momentos parece como ausente o pensativa no lo se, y Li es muy serio y aún más extraño que Himeno pero extraño de una manera totalmente diferente ya que me mira de una manera muy curiosa e insistente y también a Eriol es como si desconfiara de nosotros de algo o que supiera algo sobre nuestros poderes mágicos no se, pero bueno en todo el día que me toco hacerle de guía a el y a Himeno no me hablo mucho que se diga, Himeno si charlo conmigo, y hablando de ella cuando llegue a casa mi hermano ya había llegado y estaba con Yukito, mi hermano me contó que en su clase había entrado una nueva estudiante llamada Yoriuky Awasajara y casualmente es la prima de Himeno ella me lo contó mientras recorríamos la escuela, Awasajara tiene la misma edad que Touya y es muy alegre según lo que Yukito - san me dijo tiene un carácter muy parecido al de Nakuru - san la guardiana de Eriol - kun se imaginan? Bueno solo espero llevarme bien con ambos bueno con Himeno - chan ya me llevo muy bien porque es cierta forma se parece a Mitsune - chan, y por cierto no he escrito nada de ella, Mitsune Kanno es una desfachatada muchacha de rojo cabello que conocí cuando vine a vivir a Tokyo íbamos al mismo salón en 1er año y ahora también nos a tocado juntas, al igual que con Tomoyo - chan por suerte las tres nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, bueno los cuatro mejor dicho porque casi olvido a Eriol - kun que es mi amigo desde que tengo 10 años y es uno de los pocos que conoce mi secreto como hechicera aunque empiezo a dudar de Li - kun, y Eriol - kun dice que su energía es muy misteriosa porque parece tener mucho poder, la verdad es que no se que pensar---   
  
La joven maestra de cartas termino de servir el te sintiéndose tensa y algo nerviosa por la presencia de su nuevo compañero, más que nada por la insistencia con la que la miraba  
  
- aquí tienes el te -dijo Sakura  
  
- gracias -dijo el joven oriental- te pasa algo?  
  
- no nada, porque lo dices? - pregunto  
  
- nada en especial, solo que me miras muy extrañamente como me tuvieras miedo no voy a hacerte nada  
  
- lo se, lo se solo que ...  
  
- solo que, que? No te entiendo  
  
- nada olvídalo, pero dime de que querías hablarme? -pregunto la muchacha de verdes ojos  
  
- si tienes razón te quería preguntar algo en especial, y es sobre tu aura  
  
- mi aura? -pregunto ella temiendo lo inevitable  
  
- si tu aura, tu rosada aura para ser más preciso es muy peculiar y poderosa....mm no es el poder de Clow el que emana de ti, es el poder tuyo y me gustaría saber si tu eres la maestra de cartas porque del salón los únicos que tienen aura mágica son tu y ese tal Hiragisawa un sujeto por demás extraño, pero bueno no importa lo que yo se es que el dueño de las cartas Clow o como sea que se llamen ahora es una mujer por lo tanto la única que podría ser eres tu  
  
- si tienes razón, yo soy, y ahora las cartas Clow se llaman Cartas Sakura.....pero porque dice que Eriol - kun es por demás extraño a que te refieres además como es que sabes todo esto? -pregunto intrigada  
  
- vayamos por partes, digo que Hiragisawa es extraño porque emana una energía muy especial y muy poderosa su energía es idéntica a la de Clow, así que ya que estamos hablando de ello te preguntare algo que me esta rondando la cabeza, puede que el sea la reencarnación de Clow?  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza  
  
- ya veo, bueno contestando a tu pregunta yo se todas esta cosas porque además de ser un hechicero soy un descendiente de Clow, pertenezco a la dinastía Li una de las dinastías de hechiceros más poderosas de Hong Kong, que acaso Kerberos nunca te hablo de eso -dijo con serenidad el descendiente de Clow  
  
- Kero - chan? Pues no jamas me hablo nada de eso -replico la muchacha  
  
- como le llamaste? -pregunto confundido  
  
ella solo sonrio  
  
- Kero - chan, así es como le llamó yo y todos lo que lo conocen  
  
- ya veo pero a que te refieres con todos los que lo conocen? además de Hiragisawa quien más lo conoce?  
  
- pues mi amiga Tomoyo - chan, aunque ella no tiene poder mágico alguno, siempre a estado ayudándome y apoyándome en todo momento, también mi hermano lo conoce ya que el tiene el don de ver fantasmas y de ver cosas que otros no pueden  
  
- peculiar don -dijo el  
  
- si, después están los guardianes de Eriol - kun, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun ellos también conocen a Kero - chan  
  
y por ultimo Yukito - san, el muchacho que viste en la sala cuando llegamos el es la falsa identidad de Yue mi otro guardián  
  
- precisamente sobre el te iba a preguntar...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
- ya llegue -se escucho decir a una muchacha que entraba a un departamento  
  
- ah Kaoru hasta que llegas porque tardaste tanto? -pregunto su prima  
  
- lo siento Yoriuky pero es que me detuve en algunas tiendas a observar, es bonita esta ciudad no crees?  
  
- si tienes razón, oye quieres tomar te conmigo? Pregunto la mayor  
  
- si claro tengo hambre, y como te fue en tu primer día en la facultad? -comento la menor del departamento  
  
- muy bien - contesto Yoriuky - y a ti como te ha ido Kaoru?  
  
- también me fue bien, todos fueron muy amables conmigo, al comienzo de la clase el profesor le pidió a una chica que me mostrara el colegio a mi a otro chico que ingreso hoy también  
  
- de veras que bueno  
  
- si que lo es, la chica si mal no recuerdo es Kinomoto es muy linda y simpática, muy conversadora y dulce me callo re bien  
  
- y si es conversadora seguro que te llevaras bien con ella porque tu también lo eres, pero dijiste que se llamaba Kinomoto en mi salón también a alguien que se apellida así es un muchacho bastante serio y callado pero aparentemente amable  
  
- pues supongo que serán parientes por ella me dijo que vivía con el padre y el hermano de seguro ese muchacho es su hermano no crees?  
  
- tal ves..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
- entonces te dijo eso? -había dicho Eriol que se encontraba en su casa conversando con Sakura y Tomoyo, también estaban Nakuru, Spinel y Kero por supuesto   
  
- así es hice mal en contarle todo a Li - kun? -pregunto Sakura  
  
- no nada de eso Sakura, si el es descendiente de mi encarnación anterior no hay ningún problema en que sepa todo, Kerberos estas seguro que es un descendiente de Clow verdad?  
  
- claro que si, su magia es idéntica a la de los Li, ellos son parientes tuyos por parte materna  
  
- si lo se pero son pariente de mi encarnación anterior no míos directamente  
  
- es lo mismo para el caso, lo que yo me pregunto es que rayos hace aquí en Japón no entiendo? -había replicado la bestia del sello  
  
- pues el dijo que venía por asuntos de su familia, nada más que eso -contesto Sakura  
  
- Hiragisawa - kun tu crees que venga por algún motivo en especial? -pregunto Tomoyo  
  
- yo creo que alguna fuerte razón lo debe haber traído aquí Daidiouji - chan, lo más seguro es que sea algo relacionado con la magia y hasta tal vez con las cartas o conmigo bueno con mi encarnación anterior podría ser porque de otro modo no le hubiera preguntado todas esas cosas a Sakura - chan  
  
- pues en eso tienes razón amo Eriol -había dicho Spinel  
  
- bueno pero ya dejen de pensar en esas cosas tan preocupantes arriba ese animo, son jóvenes y bonitos porque siempre tiene que pensar en cosas tan dramáticas, ya verán que con el tiempo la cosas se aclararan como siempre, porque no cambien un poco el tema! -replico a todo pulmón Nakuru y a todos les cayo tremenda gota por la cabeza   
  
- tal ves Nakuru - san tenga razón - dijo Eriol repondiendo postura- pero es que no solo eso me preocupa hay alguien más de quien podría decirse que desconfío un poco  
  
- de quien? -pregunto intrigada la antigua card captor  
  
- pues de Himeno - chan no se hay algo en ella que me hace sentir intranquilo  
  
- de verdad? -dijo la joven Tomoyo- a mi me parece de lo más normal  
  
- a mi también -replico Sakura  
  
- pues yo no se que pensar, pero como dijo Nakuru - san con el tiempo tal ves las cosas se aclaren un poco.........   
  
CONTINUARA............  
  
Notas: Konnichiwa! Como estan? Espero que este segundo capitulo les haya gustado, como veran la historia de los personajes esta bastante alejada de la historia real pero de todas formas se muy interesante -o por lo menos eso intentare- bueno si tienen alguna duda, critica, comentario, idea o lo que sea -menos virus por favor- me pueden escribir a mi, mi mail es: lilika@universoccs.zzn.com o también pueden escribirle a Naty a: nakura87@universoccs.zzn.com.com escríbanle a quien quieran así sabremos sin la historia les gusta o no, o si ahí algo que tengamos que mejorar o cambiar.  
  
Sin más,  
  
Sayonara, Naty y Lilika. 


	3. Bajo sospecha

Un Angel  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
bajo sospecha...  
  
---ayer han pasado cosas muy raras, bueno en realidad no se como calificarlas, pues Li - kun resulto un hechicero de la dinastía Li -Kero me contó que el antiguo mago Clow tenía parentesco con los Li por parte materna-  
  
Eriol - kun me dijo que hice bien en contarle a Li - kun todas las cosas que le conté, ya que así nos evitaremos de problemas, aunque Li - kun no me quiso contar la razón de su permanencia en Japón, Eriol - kun dice que de una o otra manera lo va a averiguar, la verdad yo creo que así será porque cuando se le mete en la cabeza algo así no para hasta saberlo todo sobre ello, solo espero que no se meta en ningún problema, ni discuta con Li - kun o alguna cosa así, en fin por ahora todo esta tranquilo como siempre hoy me toca servicio con Himeno - chan, ella es muy simpática creo que le agrado mucho o no se pero es que siempre se acerca a conversar conmigo -aunque tal vez tenga razón lo que me dijo Eriol - kun que soy tan enérgica y conversadora que animo a cualquiera- tal vez Himeno - chan se sienta un poco fuera de lugar, y le cueste acostumbrarse...---  
  
-buenos días! -dice Sakura abriendo la puerta de su salón encontrándolo vacio -que extraño aun no habrá llegado Himeno - chan?  
  
-hola -se escucha una voz que le toma del hombro  
  
-ay! -grita Sakura pero luego ve a Kaoru -ah... hola Himeno - chan, buenos días  
  
-buenos días, acaso te asuste lo siento -dice Kaoru  
  
-no, no importa es solo que me sorprendiste pense que no habías llegado aún  
  
-acabo de llegar y fui a cambiar el agua de florero  
  
-ya veo en ese caso yo voy a borrar el pizarrón y limpiar los borradores  
  
-esta bien -dijo Kaoru y fue a dejar el florero, luego tomó la escoba y se puso a barrer  
  
instantes después la puerta se volvió a abrir entrando esta vez un muchacho  
  
-buenos días -dijo el simplemente  
  
-buenos días -respondió Kaoru   
  
-buenos días Li - kun -dijo Sakura  
  
el volvió su mirada hacía ella -buenos días Kinomoto - chan   
  
"cuanto poder emana de su cuerpo aún no puedo creer que una persona como ella será la sucesora de Clow"  
  
-pasa algo Li - kun? -pregunto Sakura  
  
-nada por que lo dices   
  
-te me quedaste mirando  
  
-no me pasa nada pero...en el receso me gustaría hablar contigo y Hiragisawa sobre algo que me llamó la atención cuando entre al salón  
  
-que fue? -pregunto ella  
  
-no puedo decírtelo ahora  
  
-esta bien se lo diré a Eriol - kun -contesto ella  
  
luego de esto llego Mitsune y le siguieron Eriol, Tomoyo y los demás alumnos en poco tiempo el salón se lleno y el profesor entro para empezar con la clase minutos después Sakura recuerda lo que le habían dicho por que le da un papel a Eriol  
  
"Eriol - kun : Li - kun quieres hablar con nosotros en el descanso  
  
Sakura"  
  
Este lo leyó escribió algo y se lo devolvió  
  
"y de que quiere hablarnos Li , Sakura - chan? "  
  
Esta escribió nuevamente y le volvió a dar el papel  
  
"no lo se pero me dijo que era sobre algo que le llamó la atención cuando llegó aquí o algo así si?   
  
Ella se quedó mirándole un momento y el cuando terminó de leer levantó la mirada y mirándola a ella asintió con la cabeza  
  
-señorita Kinomoto, señor Hiragisawa acaso mi clase les parece aburrida? -pregunto con enfado el profesor  
  
-no profesor -dijeron los dos bajando la vista hasta sus cuadernos   
  
-esta bien, eso espero no quiero volver a verlos distraídos  
  
-si señor -dijeron ambos esta vez   
  
la clases siguieron normalmente hasta el descanso  
  
-porque los regaño el profesor -preguntó curiosa Mitsune  
  
-pues yo porque estaba distraída -mintió Sakura para que no preguntase más ya que no podía decirle la verdad  
  
-yo también -dijo Eriol- es que estaba pensando en cualquier cosa  
  
-ya veo -dijo Mitsune  
  
-hasta luego -se escucho decir a Li levantándose de su asiento de repente   
  
-si yo también ya me voy las veo luego chicas -dijo Eriol  
  
-yo también -dijo Sakura  
  
-espérame Sakura - chan -dijo Tomoyo  
  
cuando Tomoyo alcanzo a Sakura esta le explico a donde iba y la dos se juntaron con Eriol para hablar con Li, lo encontraron en un cerezo al final de la escuela  
  
-y bien Li de que querías hablarnos? -pregunto Eriol  
  
-para ser franco solo les haré un pregunta, no se sienten extraños cuando están cerca de Himeno - chan?  
  
-de que hablas? -pregunto Sakura   
  
-de que si no sentimos magia en ella, a eso te refieres verdad? -dijo Eriol  
  
-presisamente de eso estoy hablando, no lo han sentido? -pregunto nuevamente  
  
-pues yo no, pero tu Eriol - kun si sentiste algo  
  
-tu lo has dicho algo Sakura - chan, pero creo que es muy apresurado decir que sentí su magia, tendría que investigar más -hizo una pausa- dime Li porque nos preguntaste eso acaso tu sentiste algo  
  
-pues hoy cuando entre al salón sentí como una ráfaga de energía y se sorprendió bastante  
  
-no será que sentiste el poder de Sakura - chan? -pregunto Tomoyo  
  
-no, no era el poder de ella y estoy muy seguro  
  
-como puedes estarlo tanto -dijo Sakura  
  
-por la simple razón Kinomoto - chan que tu poder es descomunal y particular a la vez por lo que no se puede confundir con otro, ya cuando llegaba a la escuela pude sentir tu poder pero cuando entre al salón sentí por unos segundos una ráfaga de energía que me dejo algo intrigado, pero eso era todo lo que quería decirles si no saben nada en fin ya descubriré de donde provenía esa energía   
  
minutos después cuando ya habían almorzado sonó el timbre y todos se dirigían a sus respectivos salones, la clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, el la de historia el profesor agrupo a los alumnos de a 4 para un trabajo practico, a Sakura le había tocado no solo con Tomoyo sino que también con Hiragisawa y Li   
  
-que bueno que nos toco juntas Tomoyo - chan -dijo muy sonriente mientras guardaba sus cosas para irse   
  
-si a mi también me alegra que no haya tocado juntas y que nos haya tocado con Hiragisawa - kun, lastima que Mitsune - chan esta en otro grupo  
  
-si, pero Li - kun es muy amable y además cuando nos reunamos podré llevar a Kero - chan así no esta tan encerrado el pobre  
  
-si supongo que tienes razón, por cierto donde nos reuniremos? -pregunto  
  
-no se, ahora podemos decidirlo de vuelta a casa  
  
-si me parece bien, y a ti Hiragisawa - kun? Nos esperas para irnos juntas y decidir cuando nos reuniremos   
  
-claro -respondio el  
  
-y tu Li - kun? -dijo Sakura mirandolo  
  
-esta bien, como quieran  
  
luego de guardar sus cosas los cuatro salieron de la escuela caminando hacia sus casas  
  
-y bien, que día nos reuniremos? -pregunto Eriol  
  
-pues yo hoy no puedo -dijo Tomoyo - mañana podría ser  
  
-no yo mañana y el sábado tengo practica de porristas no puedo -respondió Sakura  
  
-y el viernes? -pregunto Eriol- yo no tengo problema en ese día  
  
-yo tampoco y ustedes Tomoyo - chan, Li - kun?  
  
-yo no tengo nada que hacer  
  
-yo no puedo, lo siento -respondio el muchacho  
  
-ya veo -dijo Sakura pensativa- y el domingo? Ibamos a salir por la mañana pero a al tarde no tenemos nada que hacer, podríamos quedarnos en mi casa a tomar algo y hacer el trabajo  
  
-me parece buena idea -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-por mi esta bien -contestó Li  
  
-ay no! -exclama Sakura- en casa no se puede mi hermano llevara a algunos compañeros a estudiar y no creo que sea un buen lugar para que nos reunamos  
  
-en mi casa tampoco se puede -murmuro Tomoyo  
  
-en la mia no hay problema -dijo la reencarnación de Clow   
  
-no mejor en mi departamento. Yo vivo solo será mejor para realizar ese trabajo no creen? -dijo Li con su tranquilo y serio gesto   
  
-por mi esta bien -dijo la joven de esmeraldas ojos- y ustedes?  
  
-yo no tengo ningún problema -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-yo tampoco, es ese caso no encontraremos allí pero donde es? -pregunto el muchacho  
  
-por la misma cuadra de la casa de Kinomoto 3 calles más adelante en el edificio de departamentos que esta a mitad de cuadra es en el 3er. Piso departamento 6 -contesto Li  
  
-en es caso no veremos alli -había sonreído Sakura  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-que te sientes extraño? En que sentido no te entiendo realmente Touya  
  
-si no sabría como explicártelo pero esa chica Awasajara me hace sentir extraño, no se tiene un extraña aura nunca la has sentido  
  
-la verdad es que las pocas veces que he estado con ella no me parecio que tuviera nada raro  
  
-no es que tenga algo raro su aura es extraña no es común, que se yo  
  
-porque no se lo preguntas a Sakura o al joven Hiragisawa tal vez hayan notado algo también o te puedan ayudar  
  
-no, no quiero preocupar al monstruo hace tanto que no pasa nada de ese tipo que no se, y con respecto a ese sujeto no le tengo mucha confianza que se diga  
  
-entonces tendrás que averiguarlo tu solo, bueno Yue te ayudaría con gusto y lo sabes pero como también sabes Sakura lo selló en mi interior hace años ya  
  
-lo se Yuki, lo se veré como me las arreglo  
  
-ya llegué!!!! -se oyó la voz de Sakura   
  
-ya llegó el monstruo así que no se te ocurra mencionar ni una palabra  
  
-esta bien Touya pero no le digas monstruo a Sakura , siempre tienes que molestas a tu hermana  
  
-no la molesto es un monstruo  
  
-no lo soy hermano!!! Buenas tardes  
  
-buenas tardes Sakura - chan  
  
-buenas tardes Yukito - san como les fue hoy en la universidad?  
  
-a mi me fue bien gracias, y a ti como te fue en la escuela?  
  
-me fue muy bien Yukito - san, hoy el profesor no dividió en grupos para un trabajo así que estos día tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar material porque nos reunimos el domingo en casa de Li - kun  
  
-Li? -pregunto Touya- es el sujeto que vino los otros días, que te traes con ese sujeto, que por cierto no me cayo nada bien  
  
-ay hermano no me traigo nada con el, es que mi grupo son Li - kun, Eriol - kun y Tomoyo - chan, además a ti no te cae bien nadie nunca  
  
-en eso Sakura tiene razón Touya, nunca haces amistad con nadie eres demasiado serio  
  
-eso no importa ahora   
  
-si claro -dijo Sakura- en cambio insultarme y molestarme si lo tiene verdad?  
  
-pues digamos que si   
  
-hermano es muy insoportable a veces sabes - dice ella subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación  
  
-buenos tardes Kero - chan  
  
-hola Sakura - chan, como te fue hoy?  
  
-bien, me fue bien y creo que no te tengo que preguntar a ti ya que por lo que veo te la has pasado comiendo y jugando a los videos juegos   
  
-y que quieres que haga acá encerrado?  
  
-no lo se, pero el domingo te llevare conmigo  
  
-pero no salías con tus amigos  
  
-si pero después tengo que ir a casa de Li - kun junto con Tomoyo - chan y Eriol - kun para hacer un trabajo en grupo  
  
-a la casa de ese sujeto, para eso me quedo acá, no tengo ganas de ver a ese antipático muchacho  
  
-ah! Kero más antipático eres tu diciéndole esas cosas tan feas, será muy serio pero es amable y muy educado  
  
-pues a mi me parece que el es el insoportable, no se como puede caerte tan bien  
  
-porque conmigo a sido muy amable, por eso me cae bien, ya deja de decir tonterías sino no quieres ir el domingo pues no vayas pero te perderás los pasteles de Tomoyo - chan   
  
-dijiste pasteles Sakura - chan?  
  
-si pasteles, Tomoyo - chan dijo que llevaría pasteles para que comiéramos los cuatro mientras hacemos el trabajo, pensaba llevarte para que tomarás un poco de aire ya que en casa de Li - kun no habrá problema el vive con el mayordomo de su flia nada más, pero si no quieres ir...  
  
-si!!! si!!! voy no me perdería por nada del mundo los pasteles de Tomoyo - chan  
  
-ah Kero - chan eres un gloton  
  
-no es cierto   
  
-si lo es Kero - chan -dijo terminando de cambiarse  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-hola Yoriuky, donde estas? Yoriuky!, donde se habrá metido esta chica  
  
-aca estoy Kaoru, me estaba bañando, espérame unos minutos que me cambio quieres?  
  
-si claro yo voy a prepara un poco de te por tengo que hablar algo contigo si?  
  
-claro -dijo la chica, se fue a cambiar y volvió a los 15'  
  
-y bien de que quería hablarme -dijo tomando la taza  
  
-del alumno que llego el mismo día que yo me mira de una forma muy rara e insistente el primer día también miraba de esta forma a Kinomoto y a Hiragisawa pero ahora solo me mira de esa forma a mi tengo miedo de que me allá descubierto  
  
-bueno eso no lo podemos saber solo porque te mire, aunque hay una posibilidad, dime como se llama?  
  
-se llama Li Syaoran vino de Hong Kong creo, es un muchacho muy serio algo callado   
  
-ya veo, no se que decirte la verdad solo que tengas cuidado, nadie debe saber porque estamos en Japón, no lo olvides  
  
-sabes que no lo olvidare, acepte ayudarte y no hay marcha atrás a esto  
  
-precisamente, a mi también alguien me ha estado mirando en forma curiosa pero no tanto como tu dices, tendremos que ser aun más precavidas   
  
-asi es....  
  
contunuara................  
  
  
  
Notas: Konnichiwa! A todos como estan? Que les precio es capitulo espero sea de su agrado a partir del capitulo siguiente las cosas se complican un poco ya.  
  
Como les he dicho cualquier duda, critica (constructiva en lo posible) comentario o lo que sea me escriben a mi: Lilika@universoccs.zzn.com ó a Naty a nakura87@universoccs.zzn.com   
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo   
  
Sayonara, Naty y Lilika 


	4. Card Master otra vez?

Un Angel  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Card Master otra vez?  
  
---Ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño a decir verdad no tenía esa clase de sueño desde que todos los sucesos extraños relacionados con la magia acabaron, y me preocupa la posibilidad de que sea una predicción  
  
por lo que se lo contaré a Eriol - kun cuando nos reunamos en casa de Li - kun dentro de unos minutos.  
  
Hace un rato que llegué del paseo con mis amigos y nos divertimos mucho fuimos a tomar algo a un parque de diversiones, en el centro nos encontramos con Kaoru - chan y su prima, por lo que conocí a Yoriuky - san es una chica bonita y simpática pero no se porque me hace sentir un poco extraña----   
  
-vamos Kero - chan metete en el bolso que ya nos vanos -decia sakura mientras salía del baño  
  
-si, ya quiero comer el rico pastel que llevará Tomoyo - chan -dijo contento Kero mientras se metía en el bolso   
  
-Kero - chan eres un glotón   
  
-no es cierto -decia el guardian  
  
-ya me voy -dijo Sakura bajando las escaleras   
  
-que te vaya bien hija -dijo Fuyitaka  
  
-no asustes a nadie Kajiu*  
  
-hermano! -gritaba desde la entrada -cállate ya  
  
Sakura salió de su casa y en minutos ya estaba frente al edificio de Li   
  
-a ver si mal no recuerdo Li - kun me dijo que es en el 3er piso en el departamento 6  
  
-entonces vamos, apúrate Sakura - chan!! -replico Kero  
  
-si Kero - chan no seas tan apurado, te digo que estoy más que segura que Tomoyo - chan no ha llegado -dijo la muchacha mientras subía al ascensor en el que subió hasta el tercer piso se dirigió al 6to departamento en el que decía Li en el costado de la puerta donde se encontraba el timbre que toco posteriormente  
  
-si?.... -pregunto el muchacho abriendo la puerta- ah hola Kinomoto - chan pasa  
  
-gracias Li - kun hola, aún no ha llegado nadie verdad   
  
-no nadie   
  
-ya veo, te lo dije Kero - chan es muy temprano eres un cabeza dura  
  
-bueno es que ya no podía esperar más -dijo el peluche amarillo  
  
-trajiste a Kerberos -dijo el muchacho  
  
-si lo siento es que últimamente ha estado muy encerrado y pense que no te molestaría que lo trajese  
  
-y no me molesta, no te preocupes   
  
-que bueno, entonces esperaremos que vengan los demás para hacer el trabajo que te parece? -pregunto con su típica sonrisa  
  
-ehhh.....ssssi, por mi esta bien -dijo el - Wei  
  
-si joven Syaoran que desea, buenas tardes señorita mucho gusto en conocerla  
  
-el gusto es mío soy Sakura Kinomoto, usted es su tutor verdad, Li - kun me hablo de usted  
  
-Wei podrías servile un té a Kinomoto - chan y Kerberos  
  
-claro ya se lo preparo -se retira-  
  
-toma asiento -dijo el  
  
-si gracias -sonrió nuevamente y se sentó   
  
Wei llegó con el té   
  
-se lo sirvo aquí? o se irá a su habitación para hacer el trabajo escolar  
  
-iremos a mi habitación mejor, sígueme -tomo la bandeja que traía Wei y se fue   
  
-pasa- dijo el, entraron a la ordenadicima habitación donde había una cama un buró de un lado, un escritorio y un placard y más allá se acercaron a una mesa bien baja donde había varios almohadones se sentaron los dos y el sirvió tres tazas de té y coloco un plato en el centro con galletas que Kero - chan empezó a comer enseguida  
  
-gracias -evoco una tierna sonrisa   
  
-de nada -dijo tranquilamente- sabes eres una persona muy sonriente y alegre es como si nunca nada te preocupara porque siempre sonríe con ternura y alegría  
  
-no es que nada me preocupe es solo que soy así -dijo ella  
  
-supongo que si -miro como Kerberos se ahogaba en galletas- dime siempre come tanto  
  
-hai* -dijo Sakura cayéndole una enorme gota por la cabeza- sobre todo si se trata de cosas dulces  
  
-ya veo -dijo el joven chino con extrañeza- vaya guardián no pense que Clow hiciera a la bestia del sello así, dime Yue también es así  
  
-bueno su falsa identidad es decir Yukito - san si pero Yue - san no come ni bebe nada   
  
-nada, que extraño su falsa identidad es muy diferente a la verdadera entonces  
  
-si mucho pero es que Yue - san puede separar su consciencia de la identidad falsa es por eso que Yukito - san no sabe lo que hace siendo Yue - san en cambio Yue - san si recuerda todo  
  
-vaya eso no lo sabía, y el muchacho ese sabe que no es humano? O hasta eso ignora  
  
-lo sabe, el sabe que no es humano   
  
-ya veo   
  
Sakura voltea la mirada hacia el balcón que hay allí  
  
-puedo salir al balcón un momento? -pregunta ella  
  
-si claro -dijo Syaoran levantándose se dirige allí abre la puerta y la abre ambos salen  
  
-que lindo hay una gran vista desde aquí -dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
-si así es parece que estas cosas te gustan mucho verdad aunque hoy te veías muy extraña cuando salimos con los demás  
  
-solo algo pensativa nada más  
  
-estas segura? Es decir los demás también lo notaron   
  
-de verdad quieres escucharlo -le pregunto mirándolo  
  
-si es decir si tu quieres decírmelo te escucho   
  
-pues es que últimamente he tenido un sueño muy raro   
  
-un sueño? -pregunto   
  
-si en el estoy parada en la torre de Tokyo en una esquina de ella y en la otra hay dos personas de cabello largo y rubio, una de ellas tiene algo en las mano como si fuera un báculo o algo así y la otra tiene alas enorme alas y lleva vestido por lo que supongo que es una mujer pero lo más raro es que una de ellas me dice que tenga cuidado con lo que vendrá, eso es todo realmente me preocupa  
  
-por lo que me contaste la otra vez  
  
-presisamente temo que sea una predicción -dijo Sakura  
  
-pues si es o no una predicción el tiempo lo dirá Sakura - chan -se escucha la voz de Eriol a sus espaldas   
  
-Eriol - kun , escuchaste todo lo que dije? -pregunta la joven  
  
-si todo porque lo preguntas  
  
-no, es solo que así me ahorraste tener que contártelo después -se sonrió   
  
-bueno pero no hay de que preocuparse verdad Li?  
  
-si, creo que tienes razón con el tiempo sabremos que significado tiene ese sueño   
  
-disculpen la tardanza -se escucho esta vez la voz de Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo justo iba a preguntar por ti -dijo Sakura  
  
-es que estaba ayudando al señor Wei a cortar el pastel -dijo Tomoyo -porque no nos sentamos a comerlo y luego espesamos con el trabajo  
  
-si me parece bien -dijo Sakura  
  
todos se sentaron en la mesita  
  
-si pastel que rico!!! -exclama Kero- atragantándose esta vez de pastel   
  
-nunca cambiaras Kerberos siempre serás un glotón, que desagradable es verte comer así te ensucias todo -dijo Spinel  
  
-callate Spinel eres un agua fiesta y un amargado igual que Yue, déjame tranquilo quieres  
  
-ya no peleen, Kero - chan, Spi - chan tranquilos -dijo Sakura  
  
-perdon pero es que no me gusta cuando hace esas cosas señorita Sakura -dijo Spi   
  
-supongo que el es tu guardián, verdad Hiragisawa? -pregunto el joven chino  
  
-si así es -dijo con calma Eriol- el es Spinel Sun uno de mis guardianes, siento haberlo traído sin avisarte, pero quería que tomará un poco de aire  
  
-esta bien a mi no me molesta en lo más mínimo -dijo Li  
  
-bueno porque no espesamos el trabajo ya no es muy largo así que si empezamos ya tal vez lo terminemos hoy mismo -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-si me parece muy bien -dijo sakura- tienes razón  
  
-si espesemos de una vez -dijo Li  
  
-si, ya que si no tendremos que reunirnos si o si el lunes -dijo Eriol sacando su libros   
  
estubieron alrededor de tres horas trabajando tal vez un poco más   
  
cuando terminaron Sakura estiro los brazos cansada de tanto escribir  
  
-por fin -decía ella- ya no doy más estoy re cansada   
  
-yo también pero lo bueno es que terminamos -dijo Tomoyo sonriendo  
  
-así, pero ya se hizo de noche será mejor que cada uno se vaya a su casa  
  
-si es tarde -dijo Li- será mejor que le pida a Wei que los lleve, esta muy oscuro   
  
-no te preocupes Li - kun llamare a mi guardaespaldas para que me lleven a mi, y a también a Hiragisawa - kun y a Sakura - chan -dijo Tomoyo sacando su teléfono celular  
  
-por mi no te preocupes Daidouji - chan puedo irme caminando -dijo Eriol- lleva a Sakura - chan es peligroso para una chica que camine a esta hora  
  
-puedo llevarlos a los dos Hiragisawa - kun no hay problema -se puso de pie- ahora vuelvo voy a llamar por teléfono a mis guardaespaldas   
  
Tomoyo salió de la habitación y Eriol pregunto  
  
-Sakura - chan ya has tenido el sueño que contaste antes o es la primera vez?  
  
-pues hace varios días que vengo soñando lo mismo -dijo ella  
  
-es un sueño de lo más curioso -dijo Kero- por más que pienso no puedo saber que significado tiene  
  
-bueno eso lo sabremos con el tiempo ya lo dije yo y Li también -dijo mirando al joven chino quien asintió al instante -lo que creo ahora es que es una predicción porque cuando niña siempre las tuviste como también siempre fueron muy acertadas no tendría por que ser diferente ahora....  
  
la mirada de Sakura se torno preocupada  
  
-no quiero preocuparte -sonrió Eriol- solo te digo que seamos precavidos y atentos, no lo se pero tal vez ese sueño quiera decir que la Card Master debe volver a la acción -volvió a sonreír, se puso de pie- nos vemos mañana en la escuela si? adiós  
  
-hasta mañana Hiragisawa -dijo Li  
  
-pero Eriol - kun, si Tomoyo - chan dijo que nos llevaría -replico la muchacha de esmeraldas ojos   
  
-y yo le dije que podía irme solo, vamos Spinel  
  
-si adios buenas noches  
  
-adíos Spi - chan, Eriol - kun -sonrió ella  
  
-adios -dijeron casi a unísono Kero y Li  
  
Eriol y Spi se fueron y Sakura se quedo pensativa  
  
-te pasa algo? -pregunto el joven chino  
  
-eh?...no, bueno solo pensaba lo que Eriol - kun acaba de decirme de que tal vez debería volver a usar la magia, tal vez tenga razón porque esa frase que escucho en mi sueño es como si me previniera de algo, no se pero tengo ese presentimiento  
  
-no se lo has preguntado a las cartas -repuso el con tranquilidad  
  
-a las cartas? -le miro como sorprendida  
  
-tengo entendido que antiguamente Clow usaba las cartas para eso, no lo sabías   
  
-no es eso si lo sabía y se como leer la cartas es solo que hace tanto que no lo hago  
  
-es que ya te has olvidado como hacerlo?  
  
-no es eso Li - kun lo recuerdo muy bien es que mi hermano y Yukito - san como te conté tienen magia y si saco las cartas del libro para eso, ellos se preocuparan y no deseo preocuparlos   
  
-pues has lo que quieras, pero no creo que puedas mantenerlo en secreto siempre  
  
-lo se -había murmurado la muchacha  
  
-en unos minutos vendrán por nosotros -Tomoyo entro a la habitación -y Hiragisawa - kun?  
  
-ya se fue -dijo Li  
  
-se fue, pero que muchacho más cabeza dura, le dije que podía llevarlo -replico Tomoyo  
  
-si eso le dije pero el volvió a decir que podía irse solo   
  
-bueno, ya no importa -suspiro Tomoyo- de que hablaban   
  
-solo de un sueño que he tenido últimamente, Eriol - kun dice que puede ser un predicción -dijo Sakura  
  
-puede ser, cuando niña las tenía muy seguido -dice Tomoyo- pero no debes preocuparte ya veras que todo estará bien como siempre  
  
-si eso espero -sonrió Sakura   
  
toc toc -se escucho golpes en la puerta  
  
-pase -dijo Li   
  
-joven Syaoran, varias damas vinieron a buscar a la señoritas   
  
-vinieron rapido -dice Tomoyo- vamos Sakura - chan, hasta mañana Li - kun   
  
-si adiós -dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
-hasta mañana -dijo el  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-la verdad es que ese muchacho me hace sentir incomoda a mi también -había dicho Yoriuky- no solo el, también el muchacho de ojos azules que usa gafas nos miro de forma sospechosa, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosas Kaoru estoy segura que ambos poseen grandes poderes mágicos  
  
-crees que se hayan dado cuenta de porque estamos aquí  
  
-no lo dudo mucho, pero por la manera que nos miran ambos debemos ser más que precavidas, no podemos dejar que nadie sepa la verdadera razón de nuestras permanencia en este país no lo olvides  
  
-sabes que no lo olvidare no te preocupes, pero dime que hay con el muchacho que me platicaste los otros días   
  
-te refieres a Kinomoto -el menor asintió con la cabeza- el es algo extraño es como si viera cosas que los demás no pueden ver, creo que posee magía espiritual  
  
-o se que es un meduim, nos parecemos en ese aspecto -dijo la rubia muchacha   
  
-si tal ves, tal ves   
  
-bueno yo ya me voy a dormir seguiremos hablando mañana te parece? Tengo sueño ya y mañana tengo clases  
  
-yo también tienes razón, hasta mañana   
  
-hasta mañana que descanses Yoriuky  
  
ambas se fueron a dormir  
  
  
  
a la mañana siguiente..  
  
-buenos días -dijo Kaoru  
  
-buenos días -dijo Yoruky que estaba usando un delantal pues estaba preparando el desayuno   
  
-gracias -dijo la muchacha, cuando su prima coloco su desayuno en la mesa  
  
-de nada -respondio la mayor- oye algo que olvide de preguntarte ayer es sobre la chica de cabello largo y ojos verdes   
  
-Kinomoto? Que pasa con ella?  
  
-es ella no es así la que buscábamos  
  
-si así parece, tu sabes más que yo sobre esto pero la descripción que me diste aquella ves cuando me pediste que viniera contigo encaja a la perfección   
  
-si la verdad que tienes razón, el cabello, los ojos, las facciones todo coincide.....  
  
continuara.....  
  
Notas: nihao! Como están? Espero que bien como también espero que este ultimo capitulo -como siempre digo- les haya gustado, o al menos un poco intrigados si?  
  
Kajiu: monstruo  
  
Hai: si   
  
nos vemos pronto con el próximo capitulo, saludos.  
  
Matta ne , Naty y Lilika   
  
Nakura87@universoccs.zzn.com , lilika@universoccs.zzn.com, lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com 


	5. Situaciones y sueños confusos, la reaper...

Un Angel  
  
Capitulo 5   
  
Situaciones y sueños confusos, la reapertura del Sakura book  
  
---sigo teniendo ese extraño sueño y ciertamente no se que pensar , aunque Eriol - kun y Li - kun me dijeron que no me preocupara, no puedo evitar hacerlo pues si resulta ser una predicción puede ser de que algo pase no quisiera que nada malo pasara, además debería usar magia y al abrir el libro de las Sakura Card estaría rompiendo también el sello de Yue - san y no deseo hacerlo sinceramente pues Yukito - san tiene derecho a vivir tranquilamente como un muchacho normal no puedo atarlo a mi vida nuevamente y a sus deberes como mi guardián. Bueno aunque lo que me dijo Li - kun es cierto también no podré ocultárselos a Yukito - san y mi hermano para siempre en algún momento se darán cuanta, en fin solo deseo que todo salga bien y que si realmente es un predicción nadie salga herido algo por el estilo, es lo que menos deseo---  
  
-ten cuidado card Master, cuidado con lo que vendrá..... -había dicho la misteriosa figura del sueño de Sakura  
  
-que quieres decir con eso, que es lo que vendrá.....  
  
RIIINNGGGGG! ! ! ! ! ! ! !   
  
-Sakura - chan el reloj esta sonando hace rato despierta de una vez! -grito la bestia del sello  
  
-quien eres........-murmuro bajo la muchacha aún dormida dando vueltas en la cama   
  
-SAKURA DESPIERTA!!!!! -grita Kero  
  
-que? Ah....ay! -exclamo la joven de ojos verdes al caerse de la cama   
  
-hasta que despiertas pense que me iba a quedar afónico antes que despertaras, te movías tanto en la cama que me imagino que tuviste otra vez ese sueño no es así   
  
-esta bien lo que pasa es que ayer me dormí muy tarde, que quieres que te diga, y si volví a tener ese sueño -dijo la muchachas mientras tiraba su piyama por todos lados y se ponía el uniforme en segundos luego entro al baño a mojarse bien la cara para poder despertar bien, lavarse los dientes y cepillarse el cabello para luego colocarse la ancha vincha roja que era parte de su uniforme escolar , salió del baño rapidisimo y antes de salir de la habitación dijo a Kero  
  
-le diré a mi hermano que traiga algo para desayunar -bajo los escalones de tres en tres y se sentó en la mesa apresuradamente   
  
-buenos días! -exclamo mientras desayunaba demasiado rápido  
  
-buenos días hija dormiste bien? -dijo con tranquilidad su padre  
  
-bien papá gracias -sonrió ella  
  
-que paso arriba monstruo, paso un tornado o solo fueron tus pasos de monstruo los que hicieron tanto ruido  
  
-oni - chan*, no soy ningún monstruo -dijo enojada- a por cierto me harías un   
  
favor- dijo viendo que su padre no les prestaba atención en ese momento- le daría de comer algo a Kero - chan es que ya no hago tiempo- murmuro bajo  
  
-esta bien, esta bien yo alimentare a ese peluche pero que no se te haga costumbre por que si tengo que alimentarlo cada vez que llegas tarde lo tendré que hacer siempre - dijo burlonamente  
  
-no seas malo -protesto, se levanto del asiento tomo su almuerzo y salió a mil gritando   
  
-tengo practica llegare tarde nos vemos ! ! ! ! !   
  
-adios hija que te vaya bien  
  
-arigato! -exclamo ella, patinando lo más rápido que puede y llegando con las justas al colegio se cambia los zapatos y los deja en el casillero para ir rápidamente a su salón  
  
-buenos días -dice al entrar   
  
-buenos días Sakura - chan -dijo la joven de oscuro cabello  
  
-buenos días Tomoyo - chan, buenos días Li - kun  
  
-buenos días Kinomoto - chan, porque me parece que esto es común en ti  
  
-esto de que me hablas?   
  
-el llegar tarde -respondió seria y tranquilamente - no seria mejor que te levantaras más temprano para no tener que llegar tan agitada  
  
-si, tienes razón -dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo- pero es que anoche me acosté muy tarde   
  
-si tu lo dices -murmura el oriental hechicero para luego sentarse en su lugar y mirar por la ventana  
  
-buenos días Sakura - chan ya pense que no llegarías -dijo el joven de gafas  
  
-buenos días Eriol - kun -sonríe Sakura  
  
-sigues teniendo ese sueño -murmura bajo pero Tomoyo y Li lo escuchan  
  
-si y sigo sin entenderlo, no se a que se refieren, Kero - chan me dice que debería consultarlo con las cartas pero no se   
  
-bueno en el descanso hablamos te parece bien -dijo Eriol  
  
-claro esta bien -sonrió Sakura  
  
el profesor llego y las clases comenzaron normalmente  
  
llegado el descanso Sakura se dirige al platicar con Eriol, Tomoyo y pide a Syaoran que los acompañe   
  
-siempre me dice los mismo y lo más raro que no es como cuando tu apareciste que el sueño se hacia cada vez más visible sino que esos seres siempre se mantienen en las sombras, lo único que puedo deducir es que una es mujer por su tono de voz pero nada más -dice Sakura  
  
-la verdad que por primera vez en mi vida te diré que estoy más que confundido -respondió Eriol  
  
-en vez de estar discutiendo tonterías deberías hacer lo que Kerberos dijo -dijo Syaoran mirando el cielo  
  
-tonterías no crees que podrías ser un poco más cooperativo y ayudarnos   
  
en esto -dice Eriol  
  
-porque debería hacerlo, no es mi problema en realidad, me pidieron que venga y aquí estoy pero no le veo el caso de estar hablando de algo que no saben como resolver, además Kinomoto - chan -le mira a ella- como te dije antes no puedes escondérselo demasiado tiempo, tu hermano tiene fuerte magia espiritual, y ese muchacho que es la falsa identidad de Yue, crees que Yue no se dará cuenta de lo que haces, no deberías retrasar lo inevitable, no le veo el caso de   
  
hacerlo -termina el seriamente  
  
-bueno tienes algo de razón -dijo Eriol- ya que al abrir el libro de la Sakura Cards Yue despertará en eso tienes razón, pero aunque no es problema tuyo como dices podrías ser amable y ayudar a Sakura - chan, Aquí no es China Li, haciendo a un lado a mi, Sakura - chan y podríamos nombrar también al hermano de Sakura no hay otro hechicero en Tokyo porque después de todo Yue, Kerberos, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun son mis guardianes y los de Sakura - chan  
  
-y que con eso? No entiendo a que te refieres -dijo el muchacho  
  
-a que realmente necesitamos tu ayuda, por eso sería bueno que dejaras tu hostilidad, y nos ayudaras -contesto Eriol  
  
el joven Li solo encogió los hombro y Eriol Suspiro  
  
-porque no le pides a tu hermano y al joven Yukito - san que nos reunamos todos y les cuentas lo que pasa, Sakura así podrás preguntarles a las cartas -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-si esta bien, supongo que es lo mejor pero en donde nos reuniremos  
  
-en mi casa -dice Eriol- sera lo mejor además, le diré a Nakuru - san que no se vaya de la casa así podemos platicar ella también debe estar enterada  
  
-si así es -dijo Sakura- hoy tengo practica pero podemos platicar después de ello pues ya avise que llegaría tarde  
  
-mi madre hoy se fue de viaje así que tampoco tengo problema, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-yo tampoco, puedo ir cuando termine la practica de futbol -dijo Syaoran  
  
-en ese caso llamare a mi hermano para preguntarle si puede y también a Yukito - san -dijo Sakura  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-Moshi moshi -se escucho decir a Touya   
  
-Hermano, habla Sakura, estas con Yukito - san  
  
-si monstruo estoy almorzando con el porque?  
  
-es quiero saber si los dos pueden ir a casa de Eriol - kun hoy con a las 6:00 p.m  
  
-y para que tenemos que ir a casa de ese sujeto si se puede saber?  
  
-es que necesitamos hablar de algo importante, es sobre magia así que necesito saber si van a poder ir  
  
-esta bien, vamos si es tan importante, sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre  
  
-si, el mismo tu sabes donde es  
  
-si lo recuerdo bueno, nos vemos monstruo  
  
-adios hermano, y deja de decirme así  
  
ambos cortaron y Touya dijo  
  
-hoy tenemos que ir a casa de Hiragisawa, Yuki, parece que algo relacionado con la magia sucede porque el monstruo me dijo que era algo muy importante y que involucraba magia así que tenemos que ir  
  
-claro solo espero que no sea nada malo -había dicho Yukito  
  
-yo también lo espero ciertamente -contesto el hermano de Sakura  
  
-pero porque a esa hora si es tan importante no sería mejor que habláramos ni bien salgan del colegio -dijo Yukito  
  
-si pero hoy tiene practica con las porristas así que de seguro esa hora que me dijo es a la que sale de allí  
  
-entiendo, recuerda de contarle lo que me dijiste el otro día -dijo la falsa identidad de Yue  
  
-y porque debería decírselo? -pregunto el joven Kinomoto  
  
-porque creo que también es importante que lo sepan ya que vamos hablar sobre magia, deberías contárselo -contesto el muchacho de gafas  
  
-esta bien se lo diré, aunque no creo que les sirva de mucho porque es algo que no estoy seguro pero bueno quizás tengas razón -suspiro el estudiante de abogacía  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Dios Hiragisawa porque los estudiantes "modelo" tienen tanta suerte -suspira uno de los compañeros de clase  
  
-a que te refieres con estudiantes "modelo"? -pregunta Eriol   
  
-a los que son como tu que tienen las notas mas altas que son buenos en todo y que todas las chicas mueren por ti, los profesores dicen que eres un estudiante modelo por tus altas notas claro esta  
  
-bueno gracias por el cumplido -dice Eriol riéndose- pero creo que no te estas refiriendo a mi ahora verdad, de quien hablas?   
  
-de nuestro nuevo compañero, Li, todas las chicas suspiran con su sola presencia, le va excelente en todas las materias y todos los deporte y para colmo ahora lo he visto charlando con Kinomoto - chan ya quisiera yo que me dirigiera la palabra como a el, acaba de llegar y ya se hizo amigo de una de las chicas más linda del instituto que envidia  
  
-yo también soy amigo de Sakura - chan, pero bueno yo la conozco desde niños, en fin es que Sakura - chan es una chica sumamente dulce y amigable si te le acerca a platicar veras que dirigirá la palabra como tu quieres, pero en ves de ello todos los que se le acercan lo primero que le piden es una cita y de eso parece que Sakura - chan no quiere saber nada por ahora   
  
-es que creo que es inevitable, es demasiado bonita -dijo el muchacho en ese momento estaban en el descanso de la practica de deportes el muchacho era del mismo salón que Eriol y practicaba futbol junto con Li y otros chicos, Eriol no estaba en ese equipo pero se había encontrado con el muchacho en cuanto se iba y se había quedado charlando  
  
-y mira quien va allá -dijo Eriol viendo que al otro lado de la cancha de futbol caminaba Sakura vestía una falda rosada una remera con cuello de camisa color amarilla clara y laso hecho moño en el cuello rosada llevaba medias muy altas amarillitas también y dos pompones anaranjados en las manos   
  
-que estará haciendo allí tendría que estar con las porristas -dijo Eriol   
  
-te aseguro que busca a Li -suspira al muchacho   
  
-creo que estas en lo cierto -sonrió Eriol viendo que Sakura se dirigía hacia donde Li estaba descansando -bueno yo ya me estoy yendo tengo cosas que hacer , hasta mañana  
  
-adiós Hiragisawa nos vemos -dijo el chico  
  
por otro lado Li dejaba su botella de agua sobre el suelo y toma una toalla para secarse el rostro que se encontraba mojado de sudor, su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre y rostro algo rojo por el ejercicio, se podía escuchar la respiración algo agitada de haber corrido por un buen rato, el muchacho se hecho la toalla al cuello y para cuando volteo miro extrañado a la joven que se encontraba frente a el que parecía algo incomoda  
  
-pasa algo? Que deseas Kinomoto - chan? -pregunto el  
  
-eh... bueno solo quería decirte si querías que nos fuéramos juntos a casa de Eriol - kun porque creo que no sabes donde es ó si? -pregunto mirándole dudosa  
  
-tienes razón olvide preguntarle, si vayamos juntos me parece bien  
  
-bueno nos vemos en la puerta del instituto si? me voy con mi grupo nos vemos -sonrió ella  
  
-claro hasta luego -dijo el con tranquilidad ella volvió a sonreír y se marcho   
  
el se le quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego siguió con sus cosas  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-a donde estabas Sakura - chan? te desapareciste de repente -dijo la peliroja  
  
-solo fui a preguntarle algo a Li - kun  
  
-que te traes con Li - kun? No es la primera ves que te veo hablando con el, y yo que pense que no querías salir con ningún chico pero por lo que veo era que los demás no te interesaban solamente -dijo con picardía  
  
-no! Que dices solo es un compañero más es solo que como vivimos cerca, a veces nos vamos juntos además me toco hacer varios trabajos en grupo con el por eso me viste platicando, no empieces con tus suposiciones -dijo Sakura sonrojándose   
  
-y entonces porque te pusiste colorada -rio Mitsune  
  
-porque me da vergüenza las cosas que me dices -suspiro la joven de ojos verdes  
  
-si tu lo dices -murmura la peliroja  
  
-por supuesto que si -replica Sakura al momento que el descanso termina y sigue con la practica.  
  
Eran las 5:35 p.m cuando los casi todos los equipo terminaron sus practicas Sakura caminaba hacia la salida del instituto cuando diviso a Li apoyado en una de las rejas con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, se puso algo nerviosa pero nerviosa por recordar los descarados comentarios de Mitsune, porque siempre se tenía que salir diciendo esas cosas tan vergonzosas  
  
-te hice esperar demasiado? -pregunta ella  
  
-no acabo de llegar vamos -dice el   
  
-si claro -dijo ella y comenzaron a caminar en silencio  
  
-oye Li - kun....  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-tu viniste solo con el señor Wei - san verdad? -pregunto la muchacha   
  
-así es porque?  
  
-y dime no extrañas a tu familia? -murmuro   
  
-si y no, no porque mi hermanas son terriblemente pesadas y aquí no tengo que soportarlas y si porque después de todo son mi familia junto con mi madre por lo que aunque me hagan enfadar demasiado las extraño un poco   
  
-ya veo, entonces tus hermanas no se parecen a ti  
  
-no -dijo el- porque lo dices?  
  
-porque tu eres más bien serio y callado, y si tu hermanas son como me contaste no se parecen a ti -termina ella  
  
-tienes razón la verdad es que en eso me parezco a mi madre  
  
-como es tu madre?  
  
-porque tantas preguntas -dijo el  
  
-gomen ne* no quise incomodarte, solo es curiosidad -dijo Sakura apenada   
  
-no perdóname tu a mi no quise ser grosero contigo solo que no acostumbro hablar demasiado con las personas y a veces no se comportarte con personas como tu  
  
-personas como yo? -pregunto ella  
  
-si como tu que son muy dulces y amables   
  
Sakura se ruborizo hondamente  
  
-gracias -solo dijo ella  
  
-de nada -respondio con esa tranquilidad que parecía siempre tener ó casi siempre  
  
-siempre eres tranquilo es como nada te hiciera perder esa calma que se ve en tu rostro -dijo ella cambiando repentinamente de tema  
  
-oh....pero no es tan así créeme que me enojo con mucha facilidad, es solo que por ahora todo los motivos de mi enojo se quedaron en China  
  
-y dime las escuelas allá son muy distintas -pregunto ella  
  
-eres muy curiosas sabes -dijo el- pero bueno no son muy distintas es decir hay de todo tipo lo que si difiere un poco es el idioma pero casi nada  
  
-ya veo -sonrió ella mirando hacia otro lado no sabía porque pero su nerviosismo no descendía en lo más mínimo eso la tenía intrigada porque sentir nervios estando con el, tal vez porque el era nuevo y ella no estaba acostumbrada a charlar con el ó tal vez porque el era tan serio y sereno que la hacia sentir algo cohibida, por lo que fuera se sentía bastante nerviosa   
  
-mira esa de allá es la casa de Eriol - kun -dijo ella señalando una casa bonita y de dos piso había una reja antes y estaba cubierta por una enredadera con flores blancas   
  
-son las 5:55 p.m no llegamos tan temprano -dijo Li  
  
-que bueno aunque supongo que no debe haber nadie todavía -dijo ella mientras tocaba el timbre  
  
-si?.....-se escucho una voz por el portero eléctrico  
  
-Eriol - kun soy Sakura -dijo ella  
  
-ah Sakura - chan ahora te abro  
  
ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala  
  
-hola de nuevo -dijo Sakura- terminamos antes con la practica por eso llegamos antes   
  
-es lo que iba a preguntar justamente, ah por cierto tu hermano y Yukito - san llegaron recién también están en la cocina, vamos para allá si?  
  
-claro -dijo Sakura y los tres se dirigieron allí   
  
Sakura se adelanto y en cuanto llegaron se puso a hablar con Yukito y Nakuru y a pelear con su hermano, mientras que Eriol decidió pasar el tiempo de la forma en que al el más le gustaba que no era otra que divertirse a costa de los demás y esta vez su "victima" sería Li, iba a ver que tan fácil lo podía hacer enojar   
  
-sabes Li -empeso el joven de azulado cabello- me han dicho que los chicos te estan envidiando mucho  
  
-a mi y porque si se puede saber? -pregunto sin darle mucha importancia   
  
-pues has dejado suspirando a casi todas las chicas del colegio si que es un récord, parece que hiciste furor entre sexo femenino   
  
-no digas tonterías -dijo el resoplando con bastante incomodidad  
  
-no lo son es más me dijeron que por lo que más te envidian es porque te han visto con Sakura - chan y siendo que eres nuevo te diré que Sakura - chan es muy popular y muchos chicos andan tras ella y el hecho acabes de llegar y ya hables con ella con cierta confianza s sospechoso le hace ponerse muy celosos a todos, aunque tengo que admitir que se veían bien juntos   
  
-callate ya, no digas estupideces ella es solo una compañera y nada más no se porque dices esas cosas -murumuro ruborizado   
  
-y puedo preguntar porque el rubor -dice Eriol con Típica sonrisa  
  
-a mi no pasan esas cosas -dijo molesto  
  
-no claro solo te manchaste con pintura la cara- río el hechicero inglés  
  
-callate la boca -dijo enojándose ya  
  
Eriol se rió era más fácil de lo que pensaba, si que se divertiría con ese tipo   
  
-Eriol - kun se van a quedar a hablar en la puerta de la cocina todo el día -replico su guardiana  
  
-no claro ahora nos sentamos -dijo para luego el y Li toman asiento y se disponen a tomar su té, el timbre suena nuevamente y Nakuru quien va a atender Era Tomoyo quien acaba de llegar Nakuru le sirve té y se disponen a charlar  
  
-bueno monstruo que nos querías decir que era tan importante -pregunto Kinomoto mayor  
  
-no se si recuerdes que cuando atrape a cartas Clow yo solía tener sueños premonitorios -dice Sakura  
  
-recuerdo que soñaste con mi otra personalidad y también con el joven Hiragisawa junto Ruby y Spinel -dice Yukito  
  
-así pues no los había tenido más desde que cambié todas la cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, pero hace unos día que he tenido un sueno muy raro y me tiene preocupada  
  
-que ves en el sueño -dice su hermano mayor  
  
-es un sueño raro y medio confuso estoy en una punta de la torre de Tokyo  
  
y en la otra hay dos personas envueltas en sombras, una tiene alas como Yue y la otra no se quien es pero lleva algo en las mano, lo curioso de ese sueño es que una voz le dice; "ten cuidado card master , cuidado con lo que vendrá"  
  
nunca se quien me lo dice lo único que puedo decir es que tal vez sea una mujer por la voz pero nada más, y por eso Kero -chan y luego Li - kun me dijeron que lo mejor sería preguntarles a las cartas, pero al principio no sabía si hacerlo porque eso significaría despertar a Yue - san y.....  
  
-y que con eso? -dijo Yukito- después de todo vivo gracias a que sustentas a Yue, porque seamos sinceros no soy humanos solo una falsa identidad que Yue usa para permanecer entre los humanos, así que no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas  
  
-pero es que pense que como tu estabas muy bien así no era justo que despertara a Yue - san ahora -dice Sakura  
  
-no pienses así soy tu guardián y como tal mi única misión es cuidar de ti nunca debes olvidarlo, la verdad es que cuando sellaste el libro hubiera preferido que no sellaras a Yue en mi interior porque uno nunca sabe cuando algo puedo pasar, pero en fin ahora que necesitas que las cartas te digan algo no dudes en abrirlo  
  
-el conejo de las nieves tiene razón, la razón de nuestra existencia es proteger a nuestra dueña y siempre lo será no debes preocuparte por eso -dijo Kero  
  
-supongo que tiene razón -dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
-porque no vamos al comedor que allí estarás más cómoda te parece -dijo Eriol  
  
-claro vamos  
  
-yo ahora les llevó el té para todos -dijo Nakuru  
  
-te ayudó -dijo Tomoyo- ustedes vayan yendo que yo me quedó a ayudarla a llevar las tazas  
  
-esta bien -dijo Eriol  
  
-pueden ustedes llevar todo no quieren que les ayude -dijo Yukito  
  
-no te preocupes nosotras podemos tu ve con los demás -respondió Tomoyo  
  
-esta bien como quieran -sonrió Yukito y se fue con los demás  
  
-todo se sentaron en los sillones de allí menos Sakura que se sentó en el suelo junto a la mesa bien baja que había allí y saco el libro del portafolio  
  
Syaoran por su parte permaneció callado en todo momento solo la miro con insistencia a Sakura cuando acaba el libro nunca lo había visto y tenía realmente curiosidad por saber como era , había estudiado muchas cosas desde niño y también había aprendido algunas cosas sobre el libro de Clow recordaba haber visto un ilustración del libro y era rojo y dorado y Kerberos en la portado pero ciertamente al cambio a cartas Sakura, quedaba como algo muy femenino de ese color rosado como la estrella amarilla en el centro decia SAKURA en la portada en dorado, el vio como una chispa de magia se disolvía en el cerrojo del libro símbolo de haberse roto el hechizo, en ese preciso instante se vio formar el símbolo de Clow a los pies de Yukito y las alas de angel aparecieron para cubrirlo y cuando estas se abrieron nuevamente se vio al guardián de la luna con su típica e inexpresiva mirada   
  
-cuanto tiempo sin vernos mi señora, Kerberos -dijo Yue   
  
-me alegra verte Yue - san  
  
-espero que no seas tan aguafiestas como siempre -le dice Kero  
  
-siempre y cuando tu nos seas tan flojo -contesto Yue  
  
-eso actitud es la que no soporto de ti -murmura Kero  
  
-ya no discutan ó no podré hacer esto correctamente -contesta Sakura saca las cartas de libro las mezcla las divide en tres mazos las vuelve a juntar y luego las va colocando en la mesa formando un rombo más ó menos  
  
-cartas Sakura quiero que contestes mis preguntas, muéstrenme la identidad del ser al que me estoy enfrentando -y una ligera brisa de varios colores corre alrededor de Sakura por unos segundos y luego de eso abre los ojos, da vuelta y primera carta y al verla dice  
  
-lo sabía.....  
  
continuara...................  
  
notas: por esta ves le dejaremos en suspenso, las cosas de poco se van complicando, esperamos les haya gustado este nuevo cap   
  
Oni - chan; hermano mayor  
  
Gomen ne: perdón  
  
ya saben que para cual comentario o lo que fuere:  
  
nakura87@universoccs.zzn.com (mail de Naty) lilika@universoccs.zzn.com ó lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com (mails de Lilika)  
  
  
  
matta ne, Naty y Lilika 


	6. Las cosas se complican? Los sentimientos...

Nota inicial: los diálogos entre // // es cuando hablan psíquicamente  
  
Un Angel  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Las cosas se complican? Los sentimientos también   
  
-las cartas quieren decirte algo -dijo el guardián amarillo  
  
-así es -contesto Sakura mirando la card Windy*, para luego dar vuelta tres card más siendo estas The light*, The shield* y the illusión*   
  
-si más no recuerdo estas 3 simboliza la asociación de ideas -murmura Eriol  
  
-si pero que pueden significar estar tres -contesta Sakura  
  
-primero termina con la lectura de una vez Imouto - chan* y luego sacaremos conclusiones  
  
-hai* -contesto Sakura dando vuelta la ultima carta siendo The fight*  
  
-bueno eso es todo -pregunta Li- que significado tiene esta ultima  
  
-si eso es todo y la ultima simboliza en ser a que nos enfrentamos ó enfrentaremos, eso creo -contesta la joven de ojos verdes  
  
-bueno solo es una teoría -comienza Eriol- pero si en tu sueño aparece una voz que te dice que tengas cuidado, puede que la card shield haya salido por eso, en cuanto a Illusion tus sabes cuales son sus poderes puesto que su nombre lo dice y creo que hace referencia a que estemos alerta y tengamos presente la frase "las apariencias engañan", lo que no me explico es lo de light, pero por ultimo fight a lo único que puede referirse es algún tipo de confrontación, ciertamente he sentido varias feas energías en Tokyo últimamente pero no puedo asegurar nada puesto que esta ciudad esta repleta de presencias mágicas aunque no lo parezca  
  
-eso es verdad, desde que llegue a Japón que las he notado -dijo Li- ciertamente lo que dices tiene bastante sentido, lo único que quedaría por resolver es lo de la card light   
  
-bueno, podría decir que tuvo algo de productivo la lectura de card -dijo yue con su habitual seriedad   
  
-si, pero lo que ahora me preocupa es que a Sakura - chan le pase algo malo -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-no tiene por que preocuparte, yue y yo siempre cuidamos de Sakura - chan además ella bien puede cuidarse sola -respondio Kero  
  
-lo se Kero - chan pero ya me conoces -dijo suspirando la muchacha   
  
-bueno -sonrió Nakuru- como dijo Yue - san algo de productivo tuvo esta lectura porque aunque sea solo una teoría al menos tenemos una idea más clara del sueño de Sakura - chan o no es asi?  
  
-hai -sonrió Sakura- así es, pero ya es tarde creo que deberíamos irnos a nuestras casa   
  
-si sera lo mejor, Sakura quieren que los alcance a tu casa, y a ti también Li -dijo Tomoyo   
  
-me ire caminando, gracias de todos modos Daidouji - chan  
  
-lie*, arigato* me ire con mi hermano y Yukito caminando a casa T-chan  
  
-bueno, como quieran -sonrió Tomoyo  
  
ya afuera el auto de Tomoyo llegó ella se despidió de todos y se fue  
  
-hasta mañana -sonrió Sakura- y nos vemos en el colegio Eriol - kun  
  
-si hasta mañana -sonrió el joven   
  
-buenas noches -dijo Touya solamente y se fue con Yukito que ya había vuelto a esa falsa identidad  
  
-hasta mañana -dijo Li  
  
-esperame oni - chan -grtio Sakura corriendo hacia el- Li - kun nos acompañas  
  
el asintió y la siguió en su acostumbrado silencio   
  
al llegar Touya y Yuki entraron primero y Sakura que estaba más atrás se quedo   
  
afuera un momento más  
  
-bueno hasta mañana -dijo el joven chino  
  
-espera Li - kun -dijo la muchacha  
  
-si? -pregunto el  
  
-mañana que de encontrama con Tomoyo - chan para ir a la escuela  
  
-y?   
  
-yo... saber si querrías ir con nosotras -termino ella mirando hacia otro lado   
  
-si realmente te levantaras a tiempo, si -contesto el  
  
-hoe* -murmuro ella sonrojándose  
  
-tengo la impresión que siempre llegas con las justas o legas tarde y a mi llegar tarde me desagrada  
  
-bueno si, pero ya no pasa tan seguido cuando niña siempre llegaba tarde pero ahora no tanto -respondió ella  
  
-si tu lo dices, nos vemos  
  
-si hasta mañana Li - kun -sonrió ella antes de entrar a su casa  
  
--------al día siguiente--------------   
  
  
  
-buenos días -dijo la joven de verdes ojos a su padre y hermano  
  
-buenos días hija -saludo el hombre apoyando en la mesa el desayuno de la joven  
  
-oyaho, Kajiu -solo dijo Touya   
  
-no me digas así -protesto la joven de verdes ojos, ni bien termino su desayuno se despidió de ambos y se fue, al salir de su casa pudo ver que del otro de la reja estaba parado a un costado un joven de castaños cabellos   
  
-Li - kun -sonrió ella corriendo hasta allí abrió la reja mientras el joven se hacia a un lado para dejarla pasar  
  
-buenos dias -dijo el  
  
-buenos dias Li - kun -dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-nos vamos -pregunto el muchacho  
  
-claro, dime te hice esperar mucho  
  
-para nada -respondió   
  
-que bueno -sonrió ella, el la siguió con ambas manos en los bolsillos y el portafolio bajo el brazo   
  
-t- chan! -grito Sakura- buenos días  
  
-Sakura - chan, Li - kun buenos días no esperaba verlos juntos   
  
-es que ayer le pregunte si quería acompañarnos verdad -dijo ella con una de sus dulces sonrisas  
  
-así es -contesto el  
  
-ya veo, bueno espero que desde ahora no acompañes todos los días si gustas verdad Sakura - chan?  
  
-por supuesto -dijo la joven de esmeraldas ojos  
  
-esta bien -contesto el mientras iban hacia el colegio.  
  
Al llegar allí saludaron a Eriol, Mitsune y a Kaoru, las clases, las clases seguían con naturalidad aparéntentemente aunque no era tan así...  
  
//sientes es fea energía//  
  
//por supuesto que lo siento las cosas se están poniendo complicadas para la card master y sus amigos//  
  
// ya lo creo, procurare estar cerca de ellos//  
  
//eso te iba a pedir//  
  
-Himeno - chan sucede algo, las clase termino hace más de 5' no piensas venir a almorzar -pregunto la jovencita de ojos verdes  
  
-eh? Si, dime puedo almorzar con ustedes?   
  
-claro vamos -sonrió   
  
la rubia muchacha tomo su almuerzo y siguió a Sakura  
  
-Sakura - chan estamos aquí -grito Tomoyo a lo que la joven fue hacia allá y Himeno la siguió  
  
-Himeno - chan nos acompañara -dijo la card master  
  
-que bueno, también Li - kun -dijo Tomoyo- Hiragisawa - kun lo invito  
  
-esta bien -sonrió la jovencita  
  
-hoy ibamos a ir de compras tal vez Himeno - chan quiera acompañarnos te gustaría?  
  
-si me encantaría Daidouji - chan -sonrió Kaoru  
  
-estupendo iremos Sakura - chan, Mitsume - chan, tu y yo -comento la joven se azules ojos  
  
-y que es lo que van a comprar? -pregunto la rubia  
  
-me gusta mucho dibujar y necesito hojas lápices nuevos y creo que Mitsume - chan también tenía algo que comprarse verdad? -pregunto la joven  
  
-asi es, necesito una agenda nueva porque la que tengo no podría estar más llena -rio la jovencita de rojos cabellos  
  
-ya veo -sonrió Himeno   
  
//sienten esa entraña presencia, de ella les hablaba el otro día//  
  
//no se de quien pueda ser pero es bastante desagradable//  
  
//más que desagradable es escalofriante// dijo una tercera voz  
  
//ya lo creo que si, a salir del colegio mientras te vas de compras con tus amigas veré de investigar//  
  
//si por favor, luego le diré a Kero//  
  
//yo también investigare//  
  
-porque no vamos yendo el timbre esta sonando -dice Kanno, cortando la 'platica' de los tres jóvenes  
  
-si claro -sonrió Tomoyo  
  
-tienes razón, o nos retaran -sonrió Eriol  
  
los dos muchachos y las 3 jovencitas comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
//manténte alerta Yoriuky//  
  
//lo mismo te digo, ten cuidado y recuerda lo que te dije//  
  
//lo haré no te preocupes//  
  
  
  
-sucede algo? -pregunto el muchacho acomodándose las gafas   
  
- no nada -sonrió Yoriuky- tu amigo no es muy conversador que se diga y es bastante pensativo -dijo refiriéndose a Touya que es compañero de ella   
  
-algo así no es de hablar mucho pero es muy buena persona -sonrió Tsukishiro   
  
-si eso puedo verlo, creo que lo que pasa con el es que es muy introvertido   
  
-y muy serio -comenta Yuki- y hablando de el allá viene, Touya!! Estamos aquí  
  
-hola -tal solo dijo  
  
-que pasa estas de mal humor -pregunto la falsa identidad de Yue  
  
-no solo estoy cansado no he dormido bien últimamente -murmuro muro a la muchacha y por un segundo le pareció ver un resplandor cubrir su figura parpadeo entre confundido mirándola fijamente  
  
-pasa algo? - pregunto la rubia muchacha   
  
-no nada -dijo apartando la mirada- no me pasa nada  
  
ciertamente ni siquiera sabía porque pero no podía mirarla a los ojos el hacerlo le provocaba demasiados sentimientos extraños que no entendía o no quería entender   
  
"tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar" -suspiro- "habrá sido mi imaginación podría jurar que lo que vi un blanquisimo resplandor alrededor de ella, aunque no se"   
  
-que pasa Touya? -pregunto Yukito medio suponiendo lo que le sucedía con su amigo  
  
-nada, estoy bien solo que como te dije antes estoy algo cansado  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-nos vemos mañana Li - kun, Eriol - kun -dijo la castaña   
  
-que tengan buenas tardes - dijo Himeno  
  
-hasta luego -le siguieron Tomoyo y Mitsune  
  
-Hasta mañana -dijo Li  
  
-hasta luego chicas que se diviertan -sonrió el inglés  
  
las jovencitas se fueron por un lado mientras los jóvenes se quedaron un momento allí  
  
-la energía empieza a crecer y concentrarse y cada vez me esta gustando menos porque no primero buscamos la fuente que origina tal horrible energía y luego veremos  
  
-tienes razón -murmuro mientras caminaban tratando de guiarse por la negativa presencia que sentía aunque como decía Eriol había tantas presencias en Tokyo que a veces era complicado encontrar una en especial  
  
-la energía creo que se siente más fuerte por el aire comercial por desgracia esta demasiado lleno de gente como para combatir si fuera necesario  
  
-si eso me preocupa un poco la verdad pero...  
  
-pero que? -pregunto el inglés  
  
-crees que estuvo bien que Kinomoto - chan fuera de compras con dos personas comunes y corrientes y una de identidad dudosa -dijo refiriéndose a Kaoru- porque aún no sabemos muy bien de que se trata el sueños pero quizás quien emana esta poderosa y horrenda energía va tras ella también  
  
-lo se, créeme que lo se pero si no las dejábamos ir, iba a resultar muy sospechoso para las Kanno - chan y Himeno - chan  
  
-bueno si tal vez sea así, de cualquier manera debemos apurarnos  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-al fin te encuentro Card master, este será tu fin al igual que el de todos tus malditos aliados -murmuro una sombra desde lo alto de un edificio  
  
pronto el cielo oscureció, el viento comenzó a azotar las calles, toda la gente empezó a correr con el único fin de llegar a sus casas ó algún lugar que pudieran resguardarse, los truenos estremecían el lugar, dando paso a un escalofriante paisaje.....  
  
//por diós ya comenzó, no puedo creer que tan pronto, por favor Yoriuky ayuda a mi hija me lo prometiste//  
  
Continuara............  
  
Notas: Oyaho!!!! Otra vez le dejare con la duda, les dije que las cosas empezaban a complicarse, aunque dejaremos las escenas de conflicto para el capitulo que viene, como siempre les digo espero les haya gustado este capítulo y para lo que sea escríbanle a Naty a: nakura87@universoccs.zzn.com ó a mi a la dirección que sale en la bio, y si no dejen un review que no cuesta nada.  
  
Saludos a todos,  
  
Sayonara, Naty y Lilika 


	7. la identidad de la maldad las misterios...

Un Angel  
  
Capitulo 7: la identidad de la maldad....... las misteriosas sombras del sueño  
  
---estamos sintiendo feas energías muy negativas a decir verdad y me preocupan mucho, hablando psíquicamente con Eriol - kun y Li - kun y quedamos en que ellos irían a investigar porque si voy yo tal vez Mitsune - chan ó Himeno - chan podrían sospechar algo, y aunque se que ellos se harán cargo no deja de preocuparme, he de decir que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que pasara----   
  
-que esta pasando porque de repente todo se oscureció -dijo la joven de cabello rojizo  
  
-el clima se puso espantoso -murmuro Tomoyo  
  
//esto es causado por magia, Tomoyo - chan tenemos que buscar la manera de separarnos de Mitsune - chan y Himeno - chan y ver que esta pasando y quien lo provoca//  
  
-ustedes quédense aquí que Sakura - chan y yo buscaremos un teléfono para llamar a mis guardaespaldas para que nos vengan a buscar no tardaremos- sin dejarles decir nada a sus amigas jalo a Sakura y se perdieron entre la muchedumbre   
  
-pero....... -solo dijo Mitsune- bueno ya se fueron -suspiro la jovencita  
  
//Kaoru!!!//   
  
//lo se, voy para allá en cuanto pueda no tardare//  
  
la rubia muchacha suspiro y apoyo la mano en el hombro de Mitsune que estaba de espaldas haciendo que esta volteara  
  
-que pasa Himeno - chan   
  
-lo siento -solo dijo ella apoyando un dedo sobre la frente de esta -deep dream  
  
la peliroja cayo dormida luego de estas palabras solo murmurando 'que....haces' antes de dormirse.  
  
Himeno la sostuvo y luego la dejo apoyada en una pared, levanto una mano que brillo extrañamente y murmuro   
  
-si te enteráras problemas solo me ocasionaras así que memoria de esto nunca tendrás -tras estas palabras el brillo de la mano de la rubia paso al cuerpo de Kanno por unos segundos  
  
-tengo que darme prisa -murmuro retirándose del lugar  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-diablos sea quien sea esta persona va en serio pero me pregunto contra quien ira -murmuro el oriental joven  
  
-eso es lo que me preocupa la energía se siente cada vez más cerca de Sakura   
  
-vamos de inmediato en ese caso, Kinomoto - chan no podrá proteger a todas si la atacan   
  
-espero que ella se haya dado cuanta y se haya apartado de las demás sería lo mejor   
  
ambos comenzaron a correr guiados por la fuerte y maligna presencia que cada vez se hacia más cercana, para cuando llegaron al lugar en cuestión, pudieron ver a un individuo que parecía flotar en el aire estaba cubierto totalmente por una capa negra por lo que no se veía siquiera su rostro, acaba de atacar a Sakura que se encontraba junto a Tomoyo a lo que la primera libero el báculo y estaba usando la protección de Shield  
  
-vaya.... hasta que llegaron perfecto así tendré más con quien divertirme -dijo burlona y fríamente la encapuchada que a juzgar por su vos era mujer   
  
-Li -kun, Eriol -kun tengan cuidado es muy peligrosa -dijo Sakura  
  
-así que tu eres la poseedora de tan negativa presencia -dijo Eriol sosteniendo firmemente su báculo el cual había liberado minutos atrás -puedo saber que estas haciendo aquí, que es lo que quieres?  
  
-Clow - san ..... Clow - san   
  
-soy Eriol Hiragisawa, Lead Clow murió hace mucho tiempo, seré su reencarnación, no el, los muertos no pueden volver a la vida  
  
-al diablo con eso te llamare como quiera! -exclamo altaneramente- además te pareces mucho a el, tienes su insoportable personalidad  
  
-como lo puede saber -dijo seriamente Syaoran  
  
-se muchas más cosas de lo que jamas podrían imaginarse descendiente de Clow, pero bueno yo no vine acá a platicar con ustedes, el tiempo es dinero para mi y no me pagaran lo que yo quiero si me tardo más de lo acordado -dijo de lo más tranquila  
  
-te pagan por atacarnos -murmura Sakura  
  
-a decir verdad lo quieren fuera de este mundo -rio sarcásticamente- no se con exactitud porque pero eso a decir verdad no me interesa en lo más mínimo  
  
-eres una mercenaria -dijo Eriol  
  
-algo así -dijo ella- pero bueno basta de tanta charla les dije que no venía a eso -aún levitando se hizo un poco para atrás, ataco con unos cristales parecido a los de Yue   
  
-veremos cuanto me pueden divertir! -exclamo cínicamente la Card Shield actuó nuevamente protegiendo a todos del ataque pero su efectividad estaba decayendo   
  
-me pregunto cuanto más aguantara es débil carta, débil como su dueña que no se atreve a atacarme esperaba más de ustedes debo decir   
  
-callate! -exclamo Sakura aunque sabía que en cualquier momento iba a ceder   
  
-es su fin!!! -grito un rayo cayo hacia el grupo de Sakura, la card Shield no soportaría tal poder, Eriol levanto su báculo pero antes de que este formulara cualquier hechizo, una fortísima magia de defensa los protegió   
  
-Yue! -grito Sakura al ver a su guardián alado, su mano brillaba signo de que el había creado dicho escudo de energía, más atrás venía Kerberos en su enorme y majestuosa forma  
  
-estan bien ama? -pregunto con su apacible tranquilidad pero también gran seriedad  
  
-si estamos bien gracias Yue -murmuro Sakura  
  
-creo que llegamos a tiempo verdad? -dijo Kerberos  
  
-si justo a tiempo -dijo una femenina voz a sus espaldas   
  
-Ruby Moon, Spinel - sun que bueno que llegan -dijo Eriol   
  
-vinimos en cuanto pudimos amo Eriol es solo que tuvimos algunos contratiempos que después le platicaremos  
  
-así es ahora no es tiempo de hablar -dijo Syaoran  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-pero Yoriuky tu me dijiste que....  
  
-yo se lo que dije y lo que prometí pero mejor que los ayudemos si es necesario y en lo posible sin que nos vean es especial el rostro, ó tendremos que explicar más cosas de las que queremos por ahora   
  
-bueno lo que digas -murmura la rubia sosteniendo su Báculo dorado con firmeza y observando la pelea con preocupación.  
  
Al parecer la mujer dominaba los elementos y su velocidad era para considerara una rival de cuidado  
  
-Sakura - chan estas bien? -pregunto Tomoyo   
  
-no te preocupes por mi t - chan estoy bien tu solo quédate allí que Kero te protegerá... -no pudo seguir hablando pues empezó a toser fuertemente había recibido un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la había lanzado varios metros hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas al suelo, respiro con agitación antes de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo   
  
-eso es todo lo que pueden hacer que desilusión están muy fuera de forma, pense que me podían divertir un poco más pero ya están agotados -dijo burlonamente su estridente voz les era insoportable a los oídos de los jóvenes y los guardianes   
  
-esta bien? -pregunto Li a la joven Kinomoto una vez ella se levanto  
  
-hai arigato -sonrió con dulzura por unos instantes para enseriarse luego y mirar al frente   
  
-no nos vencerás -dijo Sakura- wood!!!!  
  
-no me ganaras con esas simples ramas -dijo esquivándolas con facilidad- pero veremos si puedes con esto - la encapuchada tiro una bola de energía que apenas pudo esquivar Sakura, Syaoran ataco pero la mujer ni se inmuto, ya que con solo extender las manos repelió el ataque   
  
-veremos si tu puedes conmigo -murmuro Ruby Moon empezando a flotar con la palma de la mano hacia arriba de donde apareció un cristal rosado, rápidamente comenzó su ataque pero la misteriosa mujer repelió y esquivo cada cristal   
  
-esto es muy fácil -se burlo la mujer  
  
-ya lo veremos -exclamo Ruby Moon, los cristales aumentaron y velocidad y numero pero la mujer fue más rápida y se coloco a milímetros de Ruby  
  
-a..dios -ataco a la guardiana con una bola de energía haciandola caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo  
  
-Ruby estas bien -dijo Eriol- me la vas a pagar- aunque el rojo rayo emitido del báculo de Eriol tomo por sorpresa a la mujer solo logro herirla por el hombro  
  
-Maldito niño me las más a pagar!! -formo una lanza de hielo que arroyo a el hechicero inglés pero el rayo emitido por la frente de Spinel lo detuvo   
  
-condenado animalejo a ti también te daré tu merecido -grito, los cristales volvieron a atacarlo y esta vez Spinel se defendió moviendo sus alas formando grandes vendavales, pero los cristales empezaron a aumentar de velocidad y las cosas se le dificultaban a el guardián de Eriol  
  
-no resistirás más serás el primero que elimine -grito la mujer  
  
-no lo permitiré Firey!! -la carta fuego entro en acción derritiendo el hielo, la encapuchada trato de repeler el ataque pero aprovechando la distracción Eriol y Syaoran la atacaron como así también Yue preparo su arco y flecha de luz   
  
la mujer trato de esquivarlos, lo pudo hacer con el de Eriol y aunque recibió un poco del ataque del chino también aunque a duras penas lo esquivo no así fue con la fecha del guardián de la luna que le dio de lleno tampoco esperaba que Ruby se hubiera recuperado y estuviera ya dispuesta a volver a atacarle  
  
-no te permitiré salirte con la tuya! -grito la Guadiana de rojizos cabellos flexiono unos de sus brazos que brillo como un filoso cuchillo, ataco a la mujer varias vez hasta que consiguió herirla pues gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo, esta al ver la sangre se enfureció y ataco a Ruby con fuego quien voló hacia atrás con la intención de esquivarlo, mientras que la mujer descendía hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies   
  
-bueno al menos las cosas ahora se vuelven un poco más entretenidas lastima que ya deba terminar con todo esto -concentro todo su poder, liberándolo en un estallido de magia que dejo a todo fuera de combate por el momento  
  
-este será mi ultimo ataque no sobrevivirán a el -also las manos formando una enorme bola de energía, oscura energía que esperaba ser liberada   
  
source of all power (fuente de todo poder)  
  
  
  
brilliant calls white (brillante llama blanca)  
  
goes in my help (acude en mi ayuda)  
  
LIGHTNING!! (RELAMPAGO!!)  
  
-quien diablos hizo eso, muéstrate maldita seas!! -exclamo la encapuchada cubriendo la cara con ambos brazos debido al segador resplandor   
  
burning arrow (flecha ardiente)  
  
-aaahhhh!!!!!! -grito la mujer sin poder hacer nada para repeler el ataque que le dio de lleno cayo de rodilla tosiendo sangre  
  
-quien eres, no interfieras en esto no es asunto tuyo -grito más que consternada   
  
-lo que es y no es asunto nuestro no es algo que tu decidas -dijo otra voz diferente a la que había pronunciado los hechizos anteriormente -y respecto a quien somos eso no te interesa  
  
-son unas cobardes al ocultarse tras un hechizo de sombras -bramo la encapuchada  
  
-porque tu eres tan valiente vestida de negro de pies a cabeza -se burlo la que la había atacado anteriormente  
  
-ya cállense la mandare a ambas al infierno no quedara nada de ustedes! -also las manos nuevamente concentrando oscuras energías   
  
-es suficiente Ylang -un encapuchado apareció de la nada que a juzgar por su gruesa voz era un hombre   
  
-porque siempre me interrumpes Shakuu -exclamo la mujer   
  
-vamos Ylang sabes en que habíamos quedado  
  
-lo se pero es me parece tonto perder así el tiempo   
  
-se que para ti "el tiempo es dinero" pero yo prefiero decir "persevera y triunfaras" con paciencia todo se logra, acordamos lo que haríamos y esto no estaba dentro de nuestros planes, ya te divertiste suficiente, no es hora de que los eliminemos, vayámonos de aquí  
  
-es que tu nunca me entiendes, estaba punto de eliminar a esas entrometidas   
  
-vámonos -dijo con seria voz  
  
-ay esta bien -ambos giraron sus negras capas y desaparecieron con si nada  
  
-es hora de irnos también, ellos esta bien   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-ah..... estoy muy cansada -murmuro Kaoru  
  
-y mantener el hechizo de sombras y atacar al mimo tiempo es algo agotador  
  
-ya lo creo, por cierto fue buena idea lo del hechizo de la voz   
  
-lo creí correcto, ya que como te dije antes es mejor que no sepan quienes somos en realidad  
  
-si lo se -dijo Kaoru- además no deben escuchar nuestras verdaderas voces cuando los ayudamos en combate o se darán cuenta de quienes somos aunque no puedan vernos -suspiro de cansancio tomando un sorbo de té- bueno a decir verdad de los que tenemos que tener cuidado es de Hiragisawa -kun, sus guardianes, Li -kun y tal vez también de Daidouji - chan pero de Kinomoto - chan ni debemos preocuparnos porque es la distracción en persona  
  
-si eso iba a decirte, parece muy distraída -comento Yoriuky   
  
-hablando de otras cosas, esa mujer, la tal Ylang es para tener mucho cuidado  
  
-lo se y tengo el presentimiento de que su amigo es mucho peor, ella irradiaba una oscura energía, y el parecía poseer muchos más poderes que ella, no se a decir verdad es solo un presentimiento, pero no suelo equivocarme en ello  
  
-solo me pregunto quien será el que contrato a tales personas   
  
-no lo se pero es algo que debemos descubrir y cuanto antes mejor  
  
-lo se Yoriuky, por cierto me pregunto si las chicas habrán ido por Kanno - chan  
  
-que estaba contigo también, como hiciste para que no te siguiera  
  
-la dormí con magia -contesto la menor de las rubias   
  
-pero para el hechizo de sueño no deber tocarle la frente? -pregunto la mayor  
  
-si, y por ello también tuve que borrar los recuerdo de ese breve momento de cuando la hechice  
  
-a menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando -sonríe Awasajara   
  
-crees que puedo ser tan improvisada por quien me tomas -protesta Kaoru  
  
-se que eres así por eso te pedí tu ayuda para esto pero con la urgencia del momento y todo pense que tal vez se te paso por alto eso   
  
-claro que no nunca me pasaría eso  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-hoy ha sido un días muy agitado no crees? -pregunto la ex card captor  
  
-ya lo creo, sabes me has sorprendido bastante lo fuerte que puedes ser y lo decidida también   
  
-si porque?   
  
-es que... no quería decírtelo porque pense que sería grosero pero tiene una apariencia demasiado dulce y frágil no parece que pudieras ser una buena hechicera -respondio el chino   
  
-ya veo, gracias   
  
-de nada, crees que haya estado bien dejar a Kanno - chan con Hiragisawa   
  
-si Eriol - kun es muy bueno inventando historias seguro se le ocurrirá algo rápidamente para que Mitsune - chan no sospeche nada   
  
-no dudo lo bueno que sea en inventar historias su expresión lo delata -murmuro Li   
  
-expresión de que? -pregunto confundida  
  
-expresión de picardía como si se divierta a costa de los demás  
  
-bueno el es bromista, pero es muy buena persona  
  
-tal vez -solo dijo   
  
-no me crees?  
  
-si te creo porque dices que no  
  
-por la forma en que lo dices   
  
-es solo que no me acostumbra a alguien tan burlón como el, no dudo que sea buena persona pero su actitud de lo se todo me molesta un poco, disculpa que te diga esto de alguien que esta amigo tuyo, es solo que no puedo evitarlo no me gusta ni se mentir  
  
-no esta bien, no me molesta lo que dices es tu opinión -sonrió ella- pero tu también me sorprendiste en la batalla peleaste muy bien, eres estupendo con la espada quien te enseño?  
  
-Wei y otras personas de mi clan  
  
-tu padre no?  
  
-mi padre murió cuando yo nací precisamente la espada perteneció a el -dijo con tranquilidad  
  
-oh, lo siento no quise preguntar algo indebido en verdad lo siento  
  
-no te preocupes no pasa nada a decir verdad nunca los conocí por lo que ni tristeza siento, como entristeces por alguien que no llegue a conocer más que por fotos, se que es frío pero es así  
  
-no, te entiendo y ahora que lo dices recuerdo que me dijiste la otra vez que vives en china con tu madre y hermanas debí suponer que si no mencionabas a tu padre por algo sería pero siempre soy tal atolondrada -suspiro la joven ojiverde  
  
-no diría eso pero bueno -viendo ya la cercanía de la casa de la joven dijo- ya estamos llegando a tu casa, nos vemos mañana  
  
-no quieres pasar un momento?  
  
-no estoy cansado quiero tomar una ducha y acotarme un rato, nos vemos  
  
-hasta luego Li - kun arigato por acompañarme  
  
-do ishimashitte* -dijo el antes de irse  
  
la joven se quedo unos instantes observándolo hasta que suspiro y agito ligeramente la cabeza  
  
-"tonta Sakura" -piensa- "porque te le quedas observando como tonta que te esta pasando" -vuelve a suspirar antes de entrar a su casa a veces no sabía que le pasaba se sonrojaba se sentía incomoda entre otras cosas cuando el oriental muchacho estaba cerca, no entendía el porque de tales sensaciones y solo esperaba que el no se diera cuanta de ellas al menos hasta que supiera porque la hacia sentir así........   
  
continuara.......  
  
Notas: Nihao!!! Como están todos? les gusto el cap a mi parecer quedo bastante bien, ya varias cosas se van descubriendo un poco como los papeles de Yoriuky y Kaoru en el fic, aunque faltan muchas cosas por descubrir aún   
  
Quien quiera escribirnos ya sabe que puede dejarnos un review y si no escribirle a Naty a: nakura87@universoccs.zzn.com ó a mi al mail que sale en mi bio  
  
Do ishimashitte*: de nada  
  
The Wood: el bosque o también la saben nombrar arbol  
  
The firey: se refiere a la carta fuego  
  
Los hechizos usados por Kaoru lo tome de Slayers para ser más precisa de Lina Inverse la protagonista.  
  
Y por cierto el capitulo lo tenía hace tiempo es solo queff.net no me dejaba publicarlo vaya a saber porque!   
  
Sayonara, Naty y Lilika 


	8. platicas, preocupación y un sueño

Un Angel  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
Platicas, preocupación y un nuevo sueño  
  
---ayer pasaron muchas cosas, nos ataco una extraña mujer encapuchada que al parecer le pagan por matarnos, no pudo creer que haya gente así pero supongo también que hay gente para todo, por suerte nadie salió lastimado de gravedad y cuando parecía todo perdido don mujeres también extrañas nos ayudaron ya que por lo que Eriol - kun dijo estaban protegidas por algún hechizo por lo que aunque era de día solo se veía su sombra, son similares a las de mi sueño creo yo y sus voces me son curiosamente familiares pero no logro saber por que.  
  
He tenido otro sueño y me preocupa más que el anterior, veré de comentárselo a Li - kun y Eriol - kun para ver que piensas de él---   
  
-Oyaho! Li - kun te hice esperar mucho? -pregunto ella  
  
-lie vamos yendo sí? -respondió él  
  
-hai -sonrió mientras caminaban  
  
-dormiste bien?   
  
-porque me preguntas eso? -murmuro apenada  
  
-por las ojeras que se marcan bajo tus ojos   
  
-bueno es que últimamente no he dormido mucho pero no es nada  
  
-por el sueño que nos contaste?  
  
-hai, pero hoy tuve uno diferente   
  
-que soñaste?   
  
-pues estaba todo oscuro nuevamente pero al parecer estaba yo flotando sobre un templo Shinto y otra vez había dos sombras escuche una voz de mujer que me decía  
  
'estamos siempre de tu lado pero tú debes ser fuerte muy fuerte pues se acercan muchos peligros'  
  
-me preocupa más que el anterior he decir -suspiro la chica- además la voz del sueño me es familiar pero no sé porque   
  
-ya veo, ayer tuvimos suerte que esas personas aparecieran sean quienes sean   
  
-te refieres a esas dos que atacaron a la mujer al final, que no se las podía ver  
  
-precisamente, eran mujeres por su voz eso no hay duda, pero me pregunto quienes son, se parecen a como describes a las personas de tu sueño no lo crees -dijo él mientras llegaban hasta donde estaba Tomoyo  
  
-tal ves tengas razón -dijo ella- Oyaho! Tomoyo - chan  
  
-Oyaho Sakura - chan, Li - kun -sonrió la joven de azulada mirada  
  
-buenos días -dijo Li  
  
-de que hablaban? -  
  
-de lo de ayer -respondio Sakura  
  
-ya veo -suspiro Tomoyo- tuvieron suerte de no salir lastimados, que es lo que querrá esa mujer, y el hombre que apareció luego me dio escalofríos   
  
-a mí también -respondió la castaña  
  
-ese sujeto irradiaba un aura mucho más oscura que la mujer, debemos tener mucho cuidado   
  
-lo sé Li - kun, aunque también me preocupa el nuevo sueño -suspiro la ojiverde  
  
-que sueño? -Pregunto la joven de oscuro cabello- acaso tuviste un sueño diferente al anterior?  
  
-hai, así es pero luego te cuento -murmuro la joven  
  
-Tomoyo - chan Sakura - chan! Como están?   
  
-hola mitsune - chan estamos bien y tu? -sonrió Tomoyo  
  
-buenos dias Mitsune - chan -dijo Sakura  
  
-hoy seguiremos las comprar que ayer no pudimos verdad?   
  
-si bueno yo no tengo problema  
  
-yo si tengo coro pero vayan ustedes dos y tal vez Himeno - chan quiera ir? -propuso Tomoyo   
  
-ah hola Li - kun no te había visto -dijo la pelirroja  
  
-buenos días -tan solo dijo él- yo me iré al salón nos vemos   
  
-hasta luego Li - kun -sonrió la castaña  
  
-nos vemos -dijeron las otras dos  
  
-por que siempre el esta tan cerca tuyo -pregunto Mitsune  
  
-no creo que sea lo que este pensando conociéndote, es solo que él vive cerca de mi casa -respondió la hechicera   
  
-oye yo no estaba pensando en nada solo era curiosidad, además aunque esta muy lindo no intentare nada con él -dijo la pelirroja  
  
-acaso escuche bien -dijo Tomoyo conociendo como era su amiga- dime te sientes bien acaso no tienes fiebre o alguna enfermedad, o es que te lavaron el cerebro  
  
-muy graciosa -protesto la chica- solo digo eso porque se que el no querrá nada conmigo en lo que lo he visto las personas muy extrovertidas no son muy de su agrado porque aunque lo vea hablar con Hiragisawa - kun no parece agradarle mucho tampoco   
  
-bueno tal vez tengas razón recuerdo que me dijo que me dijo que su actitud o su forma de ser le molestaba un poco como que no terminaba de agradarle -comento la joven   
  
-ves lo sabía y yo no voy a cambiar solo por un muchacho por más lindo que este -la pelirroja sonríe sin reparo- yo soy así y al que le gusta bien y al que no también porque poco me importa eso  
  
-esa forma de ser me agrada mucho de ti porque si que nadie nunca pasará por sobre ti -sonrió Tomoyo  
  
-por supuesto que así es -rió la chica- en cambio tu deberías aprovechar la situación Sakura - chan   
  
-a que te refieres?   
  
-solo eso, no me dijiste que el vive cerca de tu casa y...  
  
-ah Mitsune - chan no empieces yo no soy como tú, y deja de decir esas cosas que solo me apenan -suspiro la muchacha entrando a su salón   
  
-hola, como estan?   
  
-Awasajara, buenos días, yo bien y tú? -sonrió el muchacho de gafas  
  
-yo también y tu comunicativo amigo no piensa ni saludarme creo que empesare a pensar que no soy de su agrado -sonrió   
  
-no es solo esta distraído como de costumbre, Touya!  
  
-eh que me hablabas -dice el moreno muchacho  
  
-ves -sonríe   
  
-que? -pregunta más que confundido y recién ahí levanta la mirada viendo a la rubia muchacha   
  
-buenos días no?   
  
-buenos días -solo dijo  
  
-no te vez nada bien sucede algo malo -pregunta la chica  
  
-no nada de eso -suspiro el joven, porque cada vez que la veía su mente era un mar de confusiones, ahogo un suspiro   
  
Yoriky, Yoriuky! acaso no me escuchas contestame  
  
claro que te escucho pero no puedo contestarte ahora que pasa  
  
creo que te pasaste con el sueño esta vez  
  
porque que pasa  
  
que Kinomoto - chan esta más que preocupada y no sé sí hasta asustada  
  
pues no hay otra forma de alguna manera le tenemos que advertir sobre lo que pasara solo espero que realmente no se que pueda pasar después tuvieron suerte ayer pero por lo que vi ello no podrán venserlo y eso que solo los ataco la mujer mira si el sujeto también los atacaba  
  
lo se pero no se supone que para eso estamos, para ayudarles  
  
por supuesto pero ellos tienen que saber defenderse perfectamente ó más que ayudarles tendremos que salvarles todo el tiempo  
  
-y luego yo soy el distraído comento -murmuro Touya  
  
-gomen nasai, solo pensaba -sonrió la joven de ondulado cabello  
  
hablamos después ahora no puedo te dije  
  
nos vemos luego  
  
-por cierto Sakura me dijo que te conoció los otros días puede ser -comento Yuki  
  
-si la vi en el centro comercial, una jovencita muy linda es   
  
-es un Kajui -dijo el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto  
  
-que malo eres con tu hermana porque le llamas así? -pregunto la rubia  
  
-malo si tu tuviera que soportar sus patadas estarías de acuerdo conmigo -respondio Touya  
  
-tu te lo buscas haciendla enojar -rié Yuki  
  
-estos son los momentos en los que no sé de que lado estas -refunfuño  
  
-del nio sino solo sería para problemas -dijo apaciblemente mientras el otro fruncía el ceño y Yoriuky sonría casi había olvidado cuan agradable se sentía estar vivo  
  
-entonces hoy irán a comprar las cosas que no pudieron comprar ayer   
  
-así es pero yo no puedo tengo clase de coro pero irán, Sakura - chan y Mitsune - chan -sonrió la albina muchacha  
  
-tú puedes ir?   
  
-si me encantaría -sonrió   
  
-por cierto donde esta Sakura - chan?   
  
-creo me dijo que iba al baño -mintió pues sabía que ella tenía que hablar con Li y Hiragisawa sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior y sobre el nuevo sueño y hablando de ello se encontraban en él ultimo árbol del patio del colegio para poder hablar sobre el asunto  
  
-si eso te dice, deberemos tener mucho cuidado y estar alerta sobre todo con lo que paso ayer no sabemos cuando será el 'momento acordado' como el sujeto dijo, además debemos entrenarnos sobretodo tú Sakura al tener selladas a las cartas y a Yue tu magia se ha debilitado un poco -comento el joven Inglés  
  
-lo se Kero me lo dijo, el quiere entrenarme y en verdad creo que es lo mejor   
  
-sobre todo debes poner en funcionamiento todas las cartas, no sabemos cuál ni cuantas necesitarás   
  
-lo que quisiera saber es quienes son esas personas y porque quieres ayudarnos -dijo Li  
  
-ya quisiera saberlo yo también, veremos como investigarlo pero lo más importante por ahora es empezar cuanto antes a entrenar  
  
-si pero hou no puedo es que le prometí a Mitsune - chan que saldría con ella no puedo vejarla sola otra vez  
  
-esta bien tienes razón pero cuando termines ve a mi casa que nos reuniremos ahí sí? -sonrió el Inglés- estas de acuerdo Li   
  
-si claro, a la salida voy para all  
  
-avísale a Daidouji - chan que siempre le gusto verte practicar estas cosas  
  
-si ni me lo recuerdes, esta muy emocionadas con hacerme nuevos trajes   
  
-de que te quejas te veías muy linda con ellos -sonrió   
  
-arigato -sonrió sonrojándose pero luego se dio cuanta que Li ya estaba de pie  
  
-donde vas Li - kun?   
  
-el timbre esta por sonar y si no vamos a hablar de nada más me voy al salón   
  
-si bueno nos vamos allá -dijo ella el solamente le asintió con la cabeza a los dos y se fue Sakura suspiro hondamente cuando el se fue  
  
-porque ese suspiro -pregunto el occidental joven  
  
-ni yo se -volvió a suspirar- es que el es tan extraño es como siempre quisiera estar solo pero otro lado cuando estoy con el es de conversar un poco conmigo   
  
-le agradaras más que los demás -sonrió el Inglés  
  
-lo dudo, creo que lo que dice Mitsune - chan es verdad a él no parecen agradarle las personas muy extrovertidas   
  
-y a ti te interesa agradarle -pregunto mientras sé levantaba  
  
-solo quiero ser su amiga no empieces como Mitsune - chan que solo me hace avergonzar con sus comentarios -murmuro  
  
-será por lo vergonzosa que eres o por algo más -sonrió con su característica malicia. Mientras caminaban hasta el salón   
  
para cuando terminaban las clases Sakura salió junto con Mitsune y Kaoru, Tomoyo se quedo en el colegio, mientras sé Eriol se fue con Li  
  
-Sakura - chan me dijo que siempre conversar con ella, es curioso viniendo de alguien tan callado como tú o al menos esa es la impresión que das  
  
-ella es quien habla por lo regular yo solo le contesto ella es muy amable y sería muy grosero no hacerlo   
  
-estas seguro que es solo eso  
  
-no tengo gana de escuchar tus frases con doble sentido solo voy contigo porque es importante el entrenamiento así que no empieces s  
  
-esta bien, no tienes que enojarte, porque serás tan serio  
  
-y tú tan burlón -respondió el chino  
  
-pienso que es mejor así, sobre todo yo que ya he tenido una vida anterior y la recuerdo que es lo más importante. Trato de no cometer los mismos errores del pasado   
  
-eres un sujeto extraño -suspiro  
  
-pues para Sakura - chan lo eres tú no entiende porque eres como eres  
  
-para que quiere entenderlo   
  
-tan solo quiere agradarte  
  
-ella me agrada -respondió el simplemente  
  
-de verdad? -pregunto ya con curiosidad  
  
-si, pero no esperes que sea de otra forma porque no puedo   
  
-diselo entonces porque Sakura - chan es alguien muy sensible que siempre quiere hacer amistad con todo mundo pero pocas veces de da cuentas de las cosas también y si no se lo dices terminara pensando que no le agradas  
  
-es una joven curiosa, no puedo creer que sea una hechicera de tal calibre  
  
-porque no?   
  
-ya se lo dije a ella una vez se la ve muy frágil no parece tener el talento que tiene para magia  
  
-las apariencias engañan muchas veces y Sakura - chan es un ejemplo de ello   
  
-supongo   
  
Eriol sonrió era una platica muy curiosa al parecer el muchacho chino era de hablar solo cuando estaba con el menor numero de personas con el sino poco y nada era lo que hablaba, y sabiendo ello aprovecharía hasta que llegase Sakura y Tomoyo para seguir hablando con el porque tenía la sospecha de que el oriental Hechicero estaba más interesado de la maestra de carta de lo que aparentaba, aunque no debería hacer esas cosas porque tnía cosas más importantes de que hablar como los problemas que se avecindaban este era uno de los momentos que agradecía haberse quedado en Japón......  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
NOTAS: Oyaho!!! Tal vez esta un poco corto pero como puse en el cap 18 de "My sweet promised" estuve con una gripe terrible y no había podido publicar ningún capitulo de cualquiera de mis fics.  
  
Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, y para cualquier cosa escriban un review ó mándenos un mail a mi ó a Naty a : nakura87universoccs.zzn.com   
  
Saludos!!!  
  
Matta ne, Naty y Lilika 


	9. A entrenar otra vez?

Un Angel

Capitulo 9

A entrenar otra vez?

---Acordamos con Eriol - kun y Li - kun entrenar en casa de primer mencionado porque no sabemos cuando nos volverán atacar, debemos ser muy precavidos porque cuando vuelvan a aparecer atacaran los dos, y solo con la mujer nos la vimos tan complicada, es más que preocupante la situación.  
antes de ir a casa de Eriol - kun fui de compras con Mitsune - chan y Himeno - chan, quien por cierto no ha dejado de avergonzarme con el asunto de Li - kun, porque siempre me quiere encontrar novio, el que sus enamoramientos sean tan volatiles como el polvo que levante el viento no quiere decir que me tenga que estar buscando pareja cada 5', esa chica no tiene remedio---

-bueno nos vemos luego -dijo la rubia -hasta luego Himeno - chan -sonrió Sakura- adiós Mitsune - chan nos vemos mañana -hasta mañana Sakura - chan -dijo efusivamente Mitsune- Adios Himeno - chan cada una se fue por su lado, la castaña corrió a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Eriol se había tardado más de la cuenta lo bueno era que ya había avisado que llegaría tarde a casa así que no habría problema en quedarse hasta tarde al llegar allí se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, respiro hondamente y toco el timbre -Hola quien es? -se escucho la voz de Nakuru en el portero eléctrico -Hola, soy Sakura -pasa Sakura - chan la muchacha paso caminando por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal donde Akisuki le abrió -están en el patio trasero, acaba de llegar Daidouji - chan -ya llego Tomoyo? -si pero no hace ni 5'que llegó -ah bueno con permiso entonces -claro no lo pidas -sonrió la muchacha, Kinomoto también sonrió y se retiro de allí rumbo al jardín escucho un ruido de espadas y ni bien salió pudo ver a Li y Eriol, quienes practicaban con espadas y más allá sentada en un sillón de jardín estaba Tomoyo sobre una mesa que tenia enfrente estaba la cámara, también una bolsa la cual la joven de esmeralda mirada temía que fuera lo que ella estaba pensando -oyaho Sakura - chan que bueno que llegas -dijo la muchacha con efusividad -Konnichiwa Tomoyo - chan, que llevas en esa bolsa? -pues tu vestuario, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy de poder volver a confeccionarte tu vestuario hacia tanto que no lo hacia, tengo tantas ideas para nuevos trajes que no te imaginas una gruesa gota le cayo a la maestra de cartas a las palabras de su amiga -vamos Sakura - chan debes cambiarte que quiero ver como te ves -pero Tomoyo- chan no es necesario para ahora -como que si no como te grabare, vamos no perdamos tiempo -jalando a su amiga que aún seguía hablando, se retiraron del patio momentáneamente -parece que Kinomoto - chan acaba de llegar -dijo Li limpiándose el sudor de la frente -si ya veo - sonrió Eriol mientras se acercaba a la mesa a tomar agua, habían estado combatido por decirlo de algún modo por un buen rato, le había costado mantener el ritmo de Li aunque el inglés n lo admitiera, después de todo el no había sido entrenado tan estrictamente como el chino y la luchas con espadas no eran su especialidad precisamente, por lo que aunque no pareciera estaba bastante cansado -eres bueno con la espada aunque no sea tu costumbre -escucho decir al chino -arigato, y tienes razón la espada no es algo que acostumbre a usar pero de todas formas es algo que se -hai -tu eres muy diestro con ella, siempre he sabido que los Li son muy estrictos en sus entrenamientos y en especial a los varones, los entrenas desde chicos -así es, desde los 4 años que entreno en el uso de espadas y artes mágicas y marciales -4 años? me hablas en serio -porque debería mentir? -dijo el chino frunciendo el ceño -no por nada solo me asombra que desde tan corta edad ya empiesen a entrenar -es tradición -dicjo seriamente -siempre tiemes que fruncirme el ceño, se ve que la seriedad, es la que predomina en tu personalidad -tal vez aunque es un termino que desconoces creo yo -nani? -seriedad el ingles de azul mirada rió -no es cierto soy serio si la situación lo requiere -lo dudo bastante pero bueno - suspiro mientras el otro sonreía -ay! pero que lindo se te ve -se escucho fuerte -no empieces Tomoyo - chan -hacia mucho que no veía y escuchaba de esto -rio Eriol la joven Kinomoto tenía un traje en rosa y dorado (n de L: para no hacerla tan larga les dire que es un traje muy al estilo Misao Makimachi de RK, solo que agragandole una estola rosada que la tome de unos de los personajes en los que fue inspirada Misao que es Nekoruru de un juego llamado Samurai Spirits con la diferencia de que no es rosa presisamente, la verdad no conosco este juego solo lo vi en un tomo de RK donde hacen referencia a quien se parece Misao ) estaba peinada con dos trenzas aunque solo en dos mechones y el resto del cabello suelto -es que no era nesesario T- chan -como que no, este video lo titulare 'el gran regreso de la mestra de las cartas Sakura' me va a quedar divino -exclamo- y donde esta Kero - chan -ahora viene, no puedo creer que le hayas hecho un accesorio para el -porque siempre lo hice -sonrió y observo que ambos jovenes había terminado con la pelea- verdad que se ve bien? -por supuesto te vez muy linda Sakura - chan verdad Li? -el chino solo asintio no muy comodo con la platica mientras el ingles se rio para sus adentros -Daidouji - chan una vez más te has superado siempre haces trajes tan bonitos -arigato Hiragisawa - kun, bueno por lo que veo ya terminaron ahora que haran -ni bien recupere el aliento por completo no consentraremos en Sakura - chan, esperemos mientras que llegue Kerberos

-ves ahora se entan entrenando nos costara más trabajo, porque tuve que hacerte caso Shakuu -porque soy tu hermano mayor tal vez Ylang?  
-es igual nos hubieramos vitado molestias -Imouto - chan, se pasiente no importa lo fuertes que se vuelvan nunca nos superaran ya lo veras acabaremos con ellos como se nos has encomendado -eso espero -y así sera además no debemos apurarnos, porque conformarnos con algo tan simple como el dinero -a que te refieres?  
-he estado pensando en un hechizo.  
-un hechizo y mne quieres decir que tiene que ver un hechizo con lo que hablabamos Shakku -tiene todo que ver -explica entonces -por supuesto, existe una leyenda de un extraño y antiguo conjuro escrito en un antiquisimo pergamino que dicho de una simple manera le permite al que lo use, robarles los poderes a los demas -de verdad existe algo -en cuestiones de magia todo es posible por eso es que te detuve en ese entonces, quiero encontrar ese pergamino y para ello nesecito tiempo y de tu confianza y cooperación -sabes que siempre estoy contigo, pero es que no soy alguien pasiente y lo sabes -todo a su debido tiempo imouto - chan, obtendremos lo que queremos y mucho más ya veras -esta bien esperare si eso es lo que quieres -asi me gusta estoy seguro de que no te arrepentiras

-fue buy bena' idaa estoo -era lo unico que se entendia de Kerberos teniendo la boca llena de galletitas y escupiendo migas al pobre de Spinel que estaba al lado -eres un asqueroso, traga todo lo que tienes en la boca antes de hablas que me revuelves el estomago"  
-ya callate que para aguafiestas tengo a Yue -pues Yue sabe al menos lo que es tener buenos modales -estas diciendo que tengo buenos modales! -exclamo el peluchito amarillo -te parece que hablar con la boca llena y espurir todo lo que tienes en ella mientras hablas es tener buenos modales -ya por favor Spinel, Kerberos no peleen -dijo la reencarnación de Clow con su apasible tranquilidad -asi es y vuelve a decirlo Kero - chan que es muy buena idea?  
-lo de entrenar hace tiempo que no lo haciamos, y eso no es muy recomendable que digamos -lo se ya me retaste lo suficiente si -suspiro la muchacha de verde mirada -claro Kero - chan, además alegrate de que tome excelentes tomas tuyas, de Sakura - chan y Yue para hacer un nuevo video, después de tanto tiempo, que emoción! -exclamo Daidouji con efucividad -tienes razón tengo que ver esa grabación estoy seguro que quede muy guapo como siempre -vanidoso -murmuro Suppy -te oí gato aguafiestas estas celoso por yo soy muy fotogenico -si como no -volvio a murmurar- cierra la boca leon de felpa -a quien llamas asi!! -grito levantando el puño -ustedes son terribles no pararan de discutir nunca he? -sonrió Nakuru con gracia al ver que ni la habia escuchado, estaban ocupados insultandose otra vez -ni te escuchan Azusuki - san -sonrió Tomoyo -ya me di cuenta -sonrió la guardiana retirandose por el momento del lugar -que callado estas Li -sonrió el muchacho de gafas -ya parece Yue -dijo Kero antes de llevarse otra enorme -al menos para su boca- galletita -no acostumbro a platicar con nadie o casi nadie y no hay nada que quisiera decir -siempre eres podría decirte -penso Daidouji apoyando un dedo al un lado de la barbilla -frio, tal vez pero es la forma en la que me han criado, mis tutores -no es la palabra que buscaba más bien yo quise decir rigido, eres alguien bastante particular, casi siempre muestras un semblante algo carente de emociones el muchacho suspira asintiendo -desde que comence mi entranamiento hace casi 10 años ya se me enseño que la emociones solo me estorban y no me sirven como hechicero y menos como luchador, aunque trato de no parecer tan asi, porque sino siempre piensas que estoy enojado o algo asi pero en ocaciones me cuesta un poco -se levanto al terminar de decir esto- me disculparan pero ya debo irme -nosotros también Kero - chan, aunque le avise que llegare tarde, prefiero estar con el un poco más ya quie pronto se ira a una de sus excavaciones -si? y a donde sera esta vez -pregunto Eriol -aún no lo se, tengo que preguntarle esta noche -luego nos cuentas -lo hare Eriol - kun -sonrió ella -estas segura de que no quieres esperar a que vengan mis guardaespaldas -no T - chan esta bien aún no ha oscurecido puedo irme sola -bueno nos vemos mañana Sakura -chan -ten cuidado al regresar a tu casa -dijo Eriol -hai arigato, vamos Kero - chan -yo ire en unos minutos -murmuro Yue -eso iba a preguntarte Yue - san entonces te veo mañana el guardian de la luna solo asintió, observando a su dueña retirarse

-porque hiciste eso? -hacer que Li - kun -porque tengo la impresión de que siempre quieres estar conmigo ella sonrió -solo fue coincidencia eres muy paranoico en ocaciones -estas segura que es eso -si lo creo, lo unico que si te puedo decir es que quiero que seamos amigos, solo quiero agradarte -y me agradas pero no entiend tu actitud -cual? -porque yo?  
-porque eres nuevo, con Himeno - chan es más facil porque es conversadora y a veces ella misma se acerca a nosotros, en cambio tu por lo general te quieres alejar lo más pronto posible -me gusta más estar solo -fue su unica respuesta -pero no siempre es bueno estarlo, todos lo seres humanos nesecitamos rodearlos de personas para vivir -el depender de alguien es más un signo de debilidad -dices cosas muy frias pero eres muy gentil definitivamente eres alguién muy extraño -sonrió ella -lo mismo digo de ti Kinomoto - chan

-Tadaima Otou - san -hija que bueno bueno que llegas estaba empezando a hacer la cena ya -enseguida voy a a ayudarte -grito mientras subia las escaleras -no hace falta que te molestes -escucho decir a su padre la muchacha mientras entraba a su habitación -bien Kero - chan te quedas aquí que luego te traere la cena -si!!! estoy seguro de que cocinara algo muy rico, quiero una ran porción -exclamo el guardian con estrellas en los ojos -ay no tienes remedio Kero - chan, por lo pronto portate bien como siempre te digo que luego vengo -hai -y no vuelvas a gritar -hai, gomen nasai  
Sakura sonrió y volvio a bajar las escaleras entrando a la cocina -y dime como te fue en con tus amigos fueron a casa del joven Hiragisawa me habías dicho -asi es, me fue bien hicimos lo de siempre cosas del colegio, tomamos algo esas cosas -ya veo me alegro -Otou - san hay algo que quiería preguntarte sobre tu proxima excavación -a donde sera verdad olvide decirle a tu hermano y a ti esta vez sera bastante lejos -y donde es?  
-ire a America, este en Mexico aunque no se por cuanto tiempo, lo bueno es que ya tengo quiern me remplace en el colegio, pero quería decirte que los dias como hoy que Touya trabaje de noche preferia que durmieras con Tomoyo si?  
-claro lo hare que pena que sera tan lejos pero bueno es lo que te gusta hacer -asi es Sakura, siempre es lo que más me ha gustado de mi carrera -lo se -sonrió la muchacha- entonces si Touya trabaja de noche solo cenaremos tu y yo -así es -sonrió el -ya veo bueno voy a poner la mesa -claro estaba poniendo los vasos cuando un fuerte ruido los distrae -que fue eso? -pregunto Fuyitaka a lo que a Sakura le caia una gota

"te dije que te quedaras callado Kero - chan" fue el pensamiento de la hechicera

-voy a ver es que había muchos libros sobre mi escritorio tal vez el viento o algo así los volteo -sonrió nerviosamente -oh ya veo si ve mientras ire sirviendo la cena -claro -dijo antes de salir corriendo con la clara intensión de regañan a su tragon guardian por hacer tanto escandalo...

Continuara.........

NOTAS: Oyaho!!!! despues de tantos contratiempos pude acctualizar al fin que alivio, espero les haya gustado como siempre digo y para lo que quieran decirme me agradara que me escriban un review o a mi mail ó

tadaima: creería que significa estoy en casa ó ya llegue a casa gomen nasai: significa lo siento a difrencia de poner gomen ne o gomen solo este es un poco más formal que ahora que lo pienso no le queda para nada a ese desfachatado guardian amarillo pero buen nn saludos a todos,  
sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa

- 


End file.
